Chaos of Dimensions
by Dragon Vision
Summary: The Dragon Knights have a new member, the Dimension Master. She got lost, its now their turn to help her find her way home by invading other worlds! Next stop, Ruroni Kenshin!First Fic. R&R!
1. The Dimension Master is lost

Hey its me!  I'm Dragon Vision and this is my fanfic!  Flames permitted.  I don't mind them.  Bye Bye now!!!!

Disclaimer:  I don't own Dragon Knights....I just don't...but I wish

One more thing.....I got this idea from a fellow writer, Koneko Shido, and hers so much better than this....THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!

If you still want to read something that's not an original and made by me and is horrible than go on ahead.  You've been warned.  

The * remarks are from me that nobody hears, but if they are in quotations then they are made by the character.

~~~~

Chapter One: Enter the Dimension Master

~~~~

   We join the three Dragon Knights out in the garden on a beautiful day.  The sun's out, there's a light breeze.  Nothing could have made the day better than it already was.  Although it wasn't perfect.....

   "I'MM SSOOO BBOORREEDD!!!!!!!!"

   "Thatz stop complaining will you?  If you keep saying that then you will always be bored."

   Rune replied to the crisis stricken friend.  All three of them are near a tree, Rune was against the trunk playing with the squirrels *are squirrels on the land??*.  Rath was on the lowest branch sleeping.  And Thatz was sitting in front of them hands on his feet trying to think of something to do.  Five minutes of pure silence followed after Thatz's out break.

   "AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  I CAN'T STAND IT!!!!!!"

   Thatz shot up yelling on the top of his lungs and throwing a tantrum.  With this sudden loud noise, Rune's animals ran away and Rath shot up wide awake and forgot that he was on a branch and fell on Rune.

   "HUH?! WHA?!?! WHA'D I MISS???? IS THERE A DEMON??  HE SHALL PAY FOR  AWAKING ME!!!"  *you'll use any excuse huh?*

   Little Rath was jumping around and around hyper and happy as ever.  It was sad because he didn't realize that he was jumping on little Rune, who broke his fall.

   "Rrr....Raa...Raaa.....RATH!!!!!  Stt...Sssttooppp....Juum...Jummppp.....iinnnnngggg....onnn meeee....PLLL...EEEEE...AAA..SSSEEEE....."

   "Oohh RUNE!!!!  How did you get there????"

   "..........."

   "So...is there a DEMON????DEMON DEMON DEMON!!!"

   "No Rath.  It was just me."

   "Thatz?  You're a demon and you didn't even tell me????  DIE!!!!!!!  DIE YOU FOAL DEMON FOR TAKING OVER MY FRIEND!!!!!!!!  DDDDIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

   With this Rath took out his sword and attacked Thatz the "demon."  Thatz thankfully dodged and started to run away.

   "WAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

   "RATH!!!!!  THATZ IS NOT A DEMON!!!!!  STOP ATTACKING THATZ!!!!"

   "DDDIIIIEEEE!!!!!"

   "RRRAAAAATTTTTHHHHH!!!!!"

   "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!!!!!!"

   "RATH!!!!! For the last time Thatz is not a DEMON!!!!!!!!"

   When Rune finally got in front of Rath he took out his sword and blocked Rath's attack on Thatz.  

   "I know he's not a demon Rune!!!  He was just bored so I decided to do something about it.  Now you went and made it all boring again....RUNE!!!!"

   ".............."

   A light flashed over head with a wale, "WWAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

   All three off them stopped what they were doing, including Rune, thankfully *he had a vein popping out...*, due to the fact that they heard a cry over head, and looked up.

   THUD

   "OWWIIEEEE.......that hurt......oowwwiiieee...."

   "OOWWIIEE......."

   A girl fell from the sky and landed on Rune *well, that was original*.  The girl had waist long blue hair, teal colored eyes and was wearing baggy shorts and a regular T-shirt along with a black backpack.  And before Rath could say or do anything, along with Thatz, she popped off of Rune, and started off bowing furiously.

   "I AM SOOOOO SOORRRYYY!!!!! I DIDN'T MEAN IT I SWEAR!!!!!! I AM SO SORRY!!!!"  

   "Its okay.  I'm fine."

   "Who are you anyway?"

   "Please forgive me.  I'm so sorry."

   Apparently, she hadn't noticed Thatz's question and went on apologizing to Rune.  And Rune kept on saying the some thing over and over again, "It's okay...."  And again she would say, "I'm sorry..."

   "YOU'RE FORGIVEN!!!"

   "Really?  Okay!!!! ^-^!!!!"

   "Geezzz...."

   "So who are you anyway??"

   "I'm Suzuko ^-^!!!!!  Who are you?"

   "I'm Thatz.  The one you fell on is Rune and he is Rath."

   "Are you a demon by any chance???^-^"

   "Rath don't be so rude!"  

   "No.  Sorry.  Just your average dimension master.  Yep that's me.  Yep.  So where am I?"  

   "Dimension master?  Wazz that???"

   "I have the power to go into any dimension.  Its really cool, its just that I sorta kinda opened a dimension from my home, and I can't get back ^-^; *sweat mark for you out there, geez I'm such an idiot*.  Do you want to help me out and find my home???  I have no power whatsoever to which dimension we go to, but we could end up where there are demons.  You want to come???  If you get hungry I can cook pretty good too!!!"

   At this both Rath's and Thatz's eyes grew twice as large at the mention of demons and  food.  Of course Rune was looking worried as usual.

   "Demons?  DEMONS???"

   "FOOD???"

   "Please Rune....PLEASE?????"

   "If you can't choose which dimension you go too, how do WE get back HERE??  And why don't you know how to open your own portal?  And if you can't why even bother when you can't open it to get back home."

   "Ohh, about that *nervous look and sweat mark on forehead*.  Once I get back to my dimension I can choose where I want to go, I just need to know where I'm going.  But this time I opened the portal on accident, I do that sometimes.  And I can open my dimension its just that I just started to learn how to open portals about two years ago that's all.  I can't choose which dimension I want to go to if I triggered the first dimension; which in this chase this dimension, on accident or not meaning too.  It happens when I have my sword out and when I'm bored.  The monks that were teaching me aren't going to be happy once they found that I've gone, again *thinks of all of the punishments she went through...Ice water meditation....Running on ice, falling, hitting trees......*. Where are we anyway?"  She finally stopped and took a breather.  Somehow she got all of this in less then eight seconds, its amazing what sugar can do for you these days.

   "Your in Dusis.  Now can we go and fight demons??"

   "Rath, I can't guarantee that we would be going to a place with demons.  I said it was a chance...a very big chance...."

   "No demons???? *sniff sniff*"

   "I said it wasn't impossible to find demons.  Its more like 2 out of 3 dimensions that are inhabited by demons....PLEWZZ DON'T CRY RATH!!!!!!"

   Rath snaps out of his sniffles, although he didn't cry, and says excitedly, "Really?  So there are demons?? Ohh can we Rune?  Can we??"

   "I don't know....shouldn't we tell Lord..."

   "No we don't have too!!!  I don't think he would mind.  So can we Rune??"

   "All right!  We'll go."

   "YAY!!!"

   "YAY!!!"

   "Why do you want to go so bad Thatz???"

   "Because Rune.  I wanna do something nice for a change."

   "Ohh really? *sly look*"

   "Okay...it's the food..."

   "Ohh I forgot.  While you're with me, we might come across some antiques..."  

   "TREASURE???  SHE CAN COOK AND SHE KNOWS WHERE THE TREASURES ARE KEPT!!!!  YAY!!!!"

   Suzuko looks at Thatz with a sweat mark and a nervous smile.

   "Shall we go??  Is it okay with you Rune???"

   "All right!  But how exactly are we going to different dimensions??"

   "^-^  Like this silly!!!!"

   Suzuko gripped the air as if she was holding the hilt of a sword.  The surrounding air was drawn in and formed her sword.  She placed the sword in front of her, eyes closed, and placed her palm in front of the blade, and when she shot opened her eyes a flash of light came.  *This action might seem long to you but it isn't.  That's supposed to happen in less than three seconds....I'm so horrible at this.....*

~~~~~~

   That was the crapiest thing I have ever written.  Well you were warned weren't you??  R&R please, to see if I should continue with this, and ideas for their first visit.  I was thinking they should first enter the dimension of Sailor Moon or Yoriden Samurai Troopers, maybe even Sorcerer Hunters.  R&R PLEASE!!!!  And like I said, flames are welcome here.  BYE NOW!!!

OH YEAH...I almost forgot, check out this story by Koneko Shido (I know I already told you to but her's a lot better than this piece of s***).  Its called Documentaries of Disasters and in Dragon Knights under Anime.

BYE!!


	2. Carrot's Worst Enemy

Hey, I'm back.  Even though I didn't get reviews or anything.  Maybe after this story...But then again if they didn't like my beginning, my bother reading the second bit….Ahh, how cares.  At least this bit is better than the last.  Oh yeah...I'm aiming for at least three reviews.....I actually like to write this.....but if no body likes it then......

Rune:  Do we have to do a disclaimer

Dragon Vision:  MMmmm....Truffles!!!  YUM!

Rune:  Are you listening to me?

Vision:  THATZ LEAVE MY TRUFFLES ALONE!!!!  THEY'RE MINE!!!  GET YOUR OWN!!!!  *chases Thatz around the place*

Thatz:  Hahahaha!!!!  These are GOOD!!!!  YUM!!!  TRUFFLES!!!!

Rath:  Don't worry she is, I think....oh look, she's stopping.

Dragon Vision:  Why do we have to do a disclaimer when everyone on this site doesn't own any of it?

Rune:  Just because.

Vision:  All right.  I don't own Dragon Knights or BH Okay?

Rath:  Yay!  On with the story!  DEMONS!!!

Rune:  I don't think there are any demons in BH......I hope Rath didn't hear that....

Thatz:  No he didn't, he ran off.

Vision:  SHHH ITS STARTING!!!   **_AND GIVE ME BACK MY TRUFFLES!!!!_**

~~~~~~

   As quick as the flash came to take them away, they found themselves on solid ground.  Well, not really.  Rath, and Thatz fell as soon as their feet touched the ground.  It was frozen ice solid.  Suzuko and Rune were the only one standing.

   "You guys never set foot on ice before?"

   "Ice?"

   "^-^ Yep!  Ice," Suzuko stops to look where they are, "It looks like we are on a frozen lake.  Uh-oh...of all the places!  Why this ONNEEEE?"  

   Suzuko turns to face the three Dragon Knights and Thatz was standing with a weird look on his face, and it didn't change.  There was a strange color to him as well.  She wondered why, then she thought "DUH!  He's frozen solid ^-^!! Wait that's not good 

^-^;;....guess I have to do the humane thing and unfreeze him...."

   "Do you have to???  I don't want to.  Its his fault."

   "What are you doing in my head?"

   "I'm you.  Of course I would be in your head."

   "I thought I banished you from my conscience."

   "You are so like Himura!!!  You think you can get rid of your second half, but you can't.  YOU CAN'T!!!  **_MUUHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

   "Okay, your gone.  *mentally blocks him out of her head*"

   "Thatz you idiot!  You should have dressed warmer!!!"   *Hmm...when could Rath stand up on ice???*

   Suzuko comes over and puts her hand on the ice crystal that engulfed him.  It steams up and then after a few seconds Thatz is back to normal, sort of, he was still shivering.   

   "H..hh..how...ww...was....I...ss...ss..supposed..ddd...tt..to...know...tt...that....w we'dddd ...eenndd ........upppp....hh...HERE?!?!  Dang it why is it so freaking cold and why aren't you three even cold?!?!?!?!?!?!"

   "Can we go somewhere where its warm...I'm getting really cold." *Poor Rune*

   "I have Fire!!!!  *points to little cute dragon on his head*  He's keeping me all warm and fuzzy!!!  And I can stand on this too!!!"

   Fire holds up card saying, "The air is good up here."

   "And you?"

   "I have the ability to walk on ice and water...gezz...all that training that I went through with the monks actually came in handy.....WOW."

   "Where are we Suzuko?  Are there any demons here??"

   "No.  *tinge of discuss* Only Carrot Glace."

   "What's a "carrot glace?"

   "It sounds like food Rune."

   As if on que, Carrot comes by with his skies sledding down the slope and onto the ice and skids right past them and hits a tree.

   "That's Carrot Glace."

   Carrot gets up, walks over as if nothing happened and grabs Rune's hands and Suzuko's.  "You two ladies look like you're lost.  Let me help you.  My name is..."

   "CARROT!!!!  YOU CAN'T PROPOSITION EVERYONE YOU SEE!!!!!!"

   "DDDAARRRRLLLIIIINNNNGGG!!!!!!  COME BACK HERE!!!!"

   The two new voices startled the Knights, and Rune tugged back his hand and jumped behind Rath.  Thatz also stood somewhat behind Rath as well *more like off to the side*.  Suzuko tugged her hand back and set it in front of her, palm facing Carrot and a huge whirl of fire hit him at full force.  It burned him to a crisp and fell over when the fire receded *which, for those of you who want to know, the fire lasted for about two seconds*.  Both of the girls ran towards them.  One stayed in front of Suzuko and the Dragon Knights, and the other to the "Carrot Glace."

   "I'm so sorry about him.  We can't seem to control him.  He claims that this is his hobby but it's indecent....Hey, Its you! : )"

   "Hi Tira : )!!!!  I see you guys are on vacation!"

   "Yep!"

   "Why?  Don't you have sorcerers to kill?  If you do, then we can help."  She spreads her arms to show the Dragon Knights, one in the front with two behind.

   "No, its just that the story about how important we sorcerer hunters are, and Poririn said that we weren't in the book so we were sent on vacation!!!"

   "So there aren't any sorcerers? : ( "

   "Marron said that he felt something here, there might be a forbidden spell that needs to be sealed.  You and your friends can help us, more like him, with that."

   "Darling!!!!  Come back here!!!"

   All five of them turn to where the noise is and see the burnt Carrot coming straight at them and stopped short from Suzuko and Tira.  Again, he grabbed her hands and said, "So how about it?  Would you sleep with me?"  

   "CARROT YOU PERVERT!!!!  YOU FREAKING HENTAI LOVER!!!!  GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!"  And again, she tugged her hand away and placed her palm in front of his face and this time turned him to ice, something like what Thatz was in.

   "You are right Rath!!!  Fire is a great source of heat!!!"

   "THATZ!!! GIMME BACK MY DRAGON!!!!"  His eyes turned really big with the little sparkles in them to give the effect of being on the brink of crying *he looks so adorable*.   Rath was starting to run after Thatz.

   "Can't we share???  I'm freezing and you aren't!"  Thatz was screaming running with his hands up holding Fire.  Fire was enjoying this chase very well.

   Fire holds up a card saying, "WEEE THIS IS FUN!!!"

   "I know that but Fire's my dragon!!!"

   Suzuko comes over and hugs Rath.

   "Let him take it, Rath."

   "But...But....."

   "Its okay.  I'll get it back for you soon : ) ."

   "O...Okay."

   "Hey Tira, do you think you have enough room for four more people?  We wont stay long I promise."

   "No problem!  Come on I'll take you to our hotel.  You can help Marron and help us contain Carrot so he doesn't cheat on us on our way there!!!"

   "No problem."  Suzuko then hugs Rath closer and lets go.  She then trots to Carrot frozen in the ice and helps Chocolat drag him along.  Tira joins as well.

   "Ahhh!!!  This isn't working!!!"  Suzuko yelled after three inches were moved.  "Thatz, could you please come here?"  

   Apparently Thatz was still being chased by Rath, even though Suzuko said that she'll get Fire back.

   "Rath!  RATH!!!"

   "BUT.....BUT..."

   "PLEWWZZ!"

   "Oohhh.....okay..."  

   Rath comes over head down, and stands next to Suzuko.

   "THATZ GET YOUR FIRE STEALING A** OVER HERE!!!!!"

   Thatz, thankfully, stopped and came over; staying clear of Rath.  But, it wouldn't have mattered on the count of that Suzuko was holding him around the neck.

   "Give me Fire."

   "Umm...."

   "THATZ!"  She squeezes his neck with her arm.

   "Ok..ay. *choking*"

   "Thank you."  She loosens her grip.

   Thatz hands up Fire to Suzuko, which in turn gives Fire to Rath.  Which I might add runs all around them in circles yelling in joy.

   "Rath."

   "Huh?"

   "Could you do me a favor and melt that ice?"  Suzuko then points to Carrot.

   "Okay!!"  At that instant Fire let out a fireball and hit Carrot.  The ice melted and Carrot was free to roam again *FIRE!!!  Why didn't you scorch that pervert?*  And for the third time he tried his luck with Suzuko.

   "How about you and me find some place....."

   "CARROT!!!!"

   With this Tira took out her hundred ton mallet and smacked it right on Carrots head.  *How does this guy take on all of these attempted murder attempts and still survive?*

   "There!  Now we can carry him!"

   The three Dragon Knights are all ghost white and have really big eyes.  Suzuko saw their reaction and tried to reassure them when they started to go.

   "Don't worry you three!  She wouldn't hurt you.  She'd have to go through me first!!!  Right Tira?"

   "Uh-huh!"

   Chocolat and Tira were dragging Carrot along, not worrying if he hit anything.  While Suzuko, Rune, Rath and Thatz followed behind.

   "Are you sure Suzuko??"

   "Don't worry Rune : ) !!!  Everything will be fine!!!!  She wouldn't hurt you!  Or you two for that matter!  Trust me!!!"

   "Okay."

   "You promise not to worry any more?"

   All three Dragon Knights looked at each other and nodded.

   "We PROMISE!!!!"

   "YAY!  I can't WAIT until you meet every one!"

   She grabs the closest hand to her, which was Rune, and started to run..  He in turn grabbed Thatz, which in turn grabs Rath.   *So, its a big running chain of four people*  She runs to the front where Tira and Chocolat were.

   "So where did  you guys stay?"

   "In a nice cozy hotel."

   "I was hoping so much!"

   "Oh no....here we go again."

   "What?  What's she talking about Tira?"

   "I was hoping that the story Poririn was writing would be our love story."

   All a while this was happening Tira was mouthing the whole thing.  The knights were behind Suzuko, when she noticed this she pulled Rune and caused a chain reaction, so all two were in the front now along with Suzuko, Tira and Chocolat.  "Wait....two...TWO?!  Where in the world is RATH?!"  Suzuko stopped the last thought haunted her..... "What if Rath got lost?  RUNE WILL HAVE MY HEAD!!!!!"  She turned to see Rath poking the unconscience Carrot with his finger.  She dropped back and hugged Rath around the neck.

   "Come on Rath.  Leave the bad Carrot alone.  Tira will take care of him."

   "Demon?"

   "You could say that little Rath.  He's a demon to all women on this dimensional plane, and to all those who enter."

   "Ohh....  So, I can't fight him because he's already being beaten by that lady?"

   "Oh, you mean Tira?"

   Rath shakes his head.

   "Yep.  She has it under control, but tell you what.  Why don't you help them contain this demon?"

   "I can do that?"

   "Yep!"

   "OKIE!!"

   Suzuko lets go of her arm around his neck, puts her hand on his shoulder blade, and pushes him forward to where Thatz was.  He followed that nudge and went to the front and shared Fire with Thatz.

   "YAY!!!!"

   Suzuko stayed in the back with Carrot the whole way to the hotel.  When they finally got there, Carrot was coming to.  Thankfully when they entered the room where Marron was *the bar drinking hot chocolate *YUM!* he came to completely.  Even though there were girls in the area, Tira and Chocolat were able to contain him.

   "MARRON!!!!!!"

   Suzuko makes her way through the crowd of girls swooning over Marron.  When she finally found ran her way dodging all of the girls, she flung her arms around Marron and tipped him over his chair and started to snuggle him.

   "MARRON!!!! Hehehehehe!!!  I missed you!!!!  So how's one of my favorite bishies?!  Where you okay while I was gone???  Did that mean Gateau kept on bothering you???"

   ".........."

   "Is my little Marron okay?"  Suzuko stopped snuggling him on the floor and helped him up to his chair.  She went behind him and hugged his neck and started to snuggle him.  *Why did I make my character a person who snuggled a lot??*

   "What brings you to this dimension?"

   "Uhh...uummm... *sweat mark on head*"

   "Accidental?"

   "Yes. *snuggle snuggle*"

   "Who are your friends?"

   "Oh you mean these guys?  This is Rune, Thatz, and over there chasing your older brother with his sword is Rath."

   "All right.  I'm Marron Glace.  Over there is Carrot, Tira, and Chocolat.  Out there *points out of the window to a really big bulky man*  is Gateau with his little sister, Eclair. *at this Suzuko stuck out her tongue at Gateau*"

   "MARRON!!!  I found what you wanted!!!!"

   A girl with wings came flying in holding something in her hand.

   "This is Dota.  Dota this is Rune, Thatz and the one over there is Rath."

   "Its nice to meet you, and it is nice to see you again Suzuko!!!!"

   "HI DOTA!!!!  Wha'cha got there?"  She finally stopped snuggling Marron and went to face Dota.

   "Some information from the Stella Library.  I felt a strange aura around this place when I entered.  It felt like a forbidden spell." *that's supposed to be Marron*

   "Do you mind company?"  

   "No I don't mind it."

   By this time Rath was captivated by the girl that had wings and came over.  He started to tug the girl's feathers.  Suzuko could see that she was nervous and getting a bit annoyed.  She went over and put her arm around is neck and started to snuggle him.

   "My little Rath!!!!  Don't do that to Dota.  She's not a demon.  Go and be a good little warrior killing demon and go after the demon I told you to."

   "OKIE!"  *screaming from girls as the cutie black-haired knight started to inflict pain on Carrot and destroying furniture*

   "Do you think that was a good idea?"

   "Carrot deserves to be taught a lesson.  TIRA!  CHOCOLAT!!!  Come here for a sec and leave Carrot to Rath.  Help us out with the spell."

   "All right."

   "Marron what did you have Dota get from the library?"

   "A piece of history from this place.  Records from the church here say that there was a spell that altered a person's mind.  I just need a little more information.  And this is it."

   Marron grabs the envelope and opens it, reads it and tucks it away. *where does that cutie puts all of his ofudas and such???*  

   "Do you have any idea where to go?"

   "Yes I do."

   "I'm hungry Suzuko."

   "Thatz, tell you what.  Why don't you stay here and order anything you like and I'll take care of the bill.  Promise me that you will keep an eye on our little energetic cutie, and make sure he doesn't get into trouble all right?"

   "OKIE!"

   "Rune are you coming along?"

   "No its okay.  I'll stay here."

   "All right!  Lets go Marron!"

   "We'll stay here as well Marron.  You and Suzuko can handle it on your own."

   "We'll be back in a few hours."

   "Rath,"  Rath comes over looking innocent, even though you see Tira trying to heal Carrots wounds * (sarcastically) now where did he get all of those I wonder...*, "Rath I'm going to be gone for a while.  Stay here and listen to what Tira okay.  *hugs Rath and starts to snuggle him*  You guys be good okay!"

   "We will Suzuko!"

   With that, Suzuko and Marron made there way out of the hotel and further into the woods*the hotel is near the entrance of the town*.  There they found the cave where the spell was supposed to be kept.

   "Shall we enter?"

   "Yes."

   They entered the dark cave to see that it had an alter, but nothing was there.

   "Its gone...."

   "Marron...is this bad??"

   "Yes.  Lets go back to the hotel."

   "Okay."

   They made it back to the hotel.  Some how the chase with Carrot and Rath had extended to Carrot, Rath, Rune, Thatz, Tira, Chocolat, and several ladies.

   "We leave for twenty minutes and here they are running a muck.  What's going on?"

   "Their expressions."

   "Yes...now that you mentioned it....they looked frightened....Why?  Come on Marron!  Let's go see."

   She grabbed his hand and pulls him down to where his brother and the chain of people stopped.

   "Hey.  What's going on?"

   Suzuko then goes over to the knights that plopped on the snow.  

   "Yes.  What is going on?"

   "Hey bro.  Good to see ya."

   "We found the spell Marron."  Tira was gasping for air.

   "Really?  Did you seal it, or destroy it yet."

   "No.  It was unleashed on accident."

   "How?"

   "Potato came by with a potion and accidentally spelled it and the vapor became a...."

   "Yes?"

   "And I made him trip I didn't mean to I swear." *Rath with puppy eyes*

   "Don't worry Rath.  So what did the vapor turn into?"

   "a...um...it turned Potato and Jeeves into.....um...."

   "OUT WITH IT WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY.  THIS CHAPIE IS WAY TO LONG!!!OUT WITH IT!"

   "They turned into the most hideous, scariest things on SPOOLER!!!!  CLOWNS!!!!!!"

   *both Marron and Suzuko went through anime falls*   

   "The spell hocus pocus.....turns everyone who touches it into a clown...and....its....CONTAGIOUS!!!"

   "What will I do with you people??"

   "Suzuko what should we do now?"

   "Ummm...would this be a bad time to say that the only thing that I fear, besides losing all of my bishies of course, are clowns."

   "This is bad.  What to do?!?!"

   "OH don't WORRY RUNE!!!!"

   "Oh so that's her name...." *that was Carrot....how can that boy think of THAT at a time like THIS??*

   "Just because I don't like them doesn't mean I'll try to help ^-^!!!  Marron you can do this can't you?  I mean you have your ofuda and stuff.  This is your department here."

   "All right.  Sealing this would be easier now that it has found a host."

   Marron leaves the group to go into the hotel.  Carrot then sneaks behind Suzuko which was on the snow with the three knights playing with there mini dragons.

   "Since my brother's away and....."

   Without even a warning Carrot is shot into the air by, well, air.  He ends up landing on top of Chocolat.  Which in turn starts to snuggle and grope Carrot.

   "I knew you loved me!!!!"

   "AHHHHH!!!!!!  Someone help me!!!!"

   "Why should we?  You're a bad bad person!"

   "_TIRA!!!"_

  "Come on you three.  Lets go."

  "Aww...Do we have to?"

   "Yes we do Rath.  There might be better demons in the next dimension."

   "Better than this one here??"  Rath then points at Carrot with an innocent look.

   "Hey!!!  I'm not a demon!!!!"

   "I know...But she said that it was okay to call you one because you acted like one."

   "WHAT?!  SUZUKO!!!!"

   "Well, its true you pervert."

   "Rath do you want to stay?"

   "I'm coming."

   "Oh...Yeah...before we go....could you come here Carrot?"

   "SURE!"  
   Carrot willingly comes over to face the four that are beginning to leave.

   "Did you know that our little Rune here is a boy."

   "..........@_@ ....Why do these things always happen to me?!"

   "Because you are an indecent person, you're mind is always in the gutter.  You have been a not so great big brother.  You're robbing inner self by being someone your not.  You're making it way to easy to be decieved by your enemies.  And you're a BAD, BAD BAD PERSON!!!!!!!BYE!!!"

   And with that, the flash came before Carrot or any of the others could say anything.

~~~~~~~~~

   Okay...That was the hardest thing I had to write......I had little to go on and this was the first BH fiction I have ever writen.  It was especially hard due to the fact that the writers of this manga did everything that I wanted to do....ahh oh well.  My big sister gave me that idea, hocus pocus, and turning into clowns....  I promise on my bishonens that the next one will be better.  I'm so horrible with humor.  Maybe I shouldn't have tried out for humor as my first fiction.  Well, I hope you guys got a little smile out of this.  I'm not such a great writter huh??  Just review and tell me to stop if you want.  BYE!!!!


	3. CHIBI RUNE! and CHIBI RATH TOO!

Dragon Vision (Demi):  Okay...I changed the genre.  I tried something different with this one.  I thought that this would be fun for a change of pace.  Have fun!!!

Thatz:  I wonder what she has in it for us....

Rune:  I'm fine as long it doesn't involve that pervert Carrot from that past chap...I mean...um....the past dimension.

Thatz:  You were supposed to be the smart one here!

Rune:  The smart one?

Thatz:  Yeah, and I'm the cool one.  And Rath is the cute one.

Suzuko:  And happy.  Don't forget happy.

Ryoko:  And really energetic.  But then again, Thatz is energetic too when it comes to treasure; and Rune is energetic when it comes to getting what he wants...like getting back home.....

Demi:  And what about Rune?!  He is incredibly cute too!

Amie:  Yeah, if you like guys that look like girls. (laughs uncontrollably)

Demi:  I like elfves thank you every much.  And it just so happens that Rune is an elf.

Ryoko:  How did you know that Rune was a guy anyway?  When I first say him I thought that he was a girl.

Demi:  Like I said I know elfves.

Amie:  You may know elfves but how in the world did you know that Rune was a guy?  I knew he was an elf...but....

Demi:  I KNOW MY ELFVES!!!!

Ryoko:  Yeah but....HOW WOMEN HOW?!

All awhile Rune has his back turned on the four girls that were discussing well...himself.  Rath was playing with rope he found on the chair.  He wasn't listening.  He was just chewing it because he was bored.  Thatz was listening to this intently.  Why?  He wanted to know too.  How did she know that Rune was a boy at first glance?? Hmm....Truly one of the greatest mysteries to be solved.

Demi: (running away from Ryoko, Amie, and Suzuko) Okay....*gasp gasp* Here we go.  I don't own *huff huff* Dragon Knights like I said before....If I did I would love to own Rune....*gasp gasp*  I don't own the people that I mention except for Demi (me), Ryoko(OC), Suzuko(OC), Amie(OC).  Don't worry.  They wont be in this except for Suzuko *I think...it all depends on how I feel*.  BYE!!!!  * got to get away from these girls....*

Distant screaming:  COME BACK HERE!!!  We have to put you through a heavy anatomize.   STOP HER!!!! DON'T LET THE FICTION START!!!!  STOP HER!!!!

Demi:  ^_^;;;;  Um...Let's start BYE!!!!!! *zooms out of her room*

~~~~~~~~

   A flash came.  We see ourselves in a little bedroom with a bed *of course*, a desk with a computer, a book case....blah blah blah.  There was a kid in the bed shifting position from position.

   "Hey!  Wake up sleepy head!!!!  You're going to be late for school!!!"

   "Ohh SHUT UP CHIBI RUNE!!!!  I got the stinkin' message."

   "Look you are going to be late for school.  You have to go.  You promised Mrs. Mari that YOU wouldn't be late for school.  GET UP!!!!!  You have to have breakfast too!!!  GET UP THATZ!!!!  **_THATZ_**!!!!"

   "Look see!  I'm up and out of bed.  And I'm going down stairs, and I'm getting my things and I'm going to go and eat.  BYE!"

   "Hey.  HEY!!!  YOU HAVE TO TAKE YOUR P.E.T TO CLASS, OR IN YOUR CASE **_ME!!!_**"

   "Okay.  I got ya!"

   Thatz finally got down stairs with Chibi Rune.  Ate breakfast really fast, and made his way outside in time to catch Suzuko.

   "Hey Suzuko!  What's up?"

   "The sky."

   "Haha very funny."

   "At least this time you aren't going to be late.  You're actually on time."

   "Let's go.  Mrs. Mari would be really glad to see that I'm actually going to be on time."

   They make their way to Dentech Academy.

   "THATZ THIS IS A MIRACLE!!!"

   "Huh??"

   "YOU'RE EARLY!!!!!!  THERE IS A GOD!!!!!"

   "Uh...Mrs. Mari?" 

   "Oh don't mind me!!!  Okay everyone time to jack in to learn today's lesson!"

   "Yes Mrs. Mari."

   Everyone:  Jack in!

*Inside computers: navis learn the days lesson- blah blah blah - then break*

   "Who's the new kid?"

   "That's supposed to be Thatz's new P.E.T."

   "I'm called Chibi Rune." *basically its Rune in Chibi form...he really does look like a very cute little girl....but then again....he's an elf and he does have elfven boy's clothes...I guess he doesn't look his best when he's went all the way back to seven years old......but he does look cute...*

   "You're cute!"

   Glide comes over and takes his hand and kisses it.

   "Its an honor to meet you Miss Rune."

   "WAHHH!!!!!!!  THATZ HELP HERE!!!!!!!!  PLWEZZZZ!!!!!!!!  **_THATZ!!!!!!"_**

   *Back in the classroom - Thatz's looking at his computer screen with a sweat mark - Class is snickering*

   "What's going on Rune?"

   "*whimpering* They think that I'm a girl......HELP!!!!  HAVEN'T YOU PEOPLE EVER SEEN AN ELF?!??!?!?!"

   "Chibi Rune.  I don't think that any of these navis ever seen a navi based on an elf before. And to make it worst your an elf that is somewhat..um.... seven.  Hahahahahaha!!!"

*Around the classroom all except Suzuko and Thatz are all dazed and most have sweat marks*

   "At first glance I taught that was a girl navi..." *any random classmate*

   "GLIDE!!!!!  GLIDE!!!!!" 

   "Yai what's the matter?"

   "That NAVI GIRLIE BOY ATTACKED MY GLIDE!!!!"

   "HEY!!!!  I'm still HERE you know.  AND I'M NOT A GIRLIE BOY NAVI!!!!  I HAPPEN TO BE A STATE OF THE ART NEW PERSONAL TERMINAL WITH NEW DESIGNS WITH FANTASY CHARACTER TRAITS THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!  And I did not attack your navi.  I just gave him a punch in the face that's all.  Not an attack, just a reflex."

   "Um...Okay....Chibi Rath....Could you do me a huge big favor?"

   "HI SUZUKO!!!!!"

   "AWWW!!!  YOU LOOK SO ADORABLE!!!!"

   "You always say that." *high pitched cute seven year-old voice of Rath- image- easy look at his name...same as the regular Rath except in Chibi form....its so adorable!!!*

   "I know, but you are so cute!!!!  Okay.  I want you to help Chibi Rune okay?"

   "How do I do that?"

   "Just watch out for our little cute friend okay?"

   "OKIE!!!"

   Breaks over - lesson resumes - end of class - after school

   "Is our likkle Chibi Rune okie?"

   "I'm FINE." *annoyed "leave me alone or else I'll sick my elfven army at you" voices*

   "You sure?"

   "YES." *death "if you don't stop asking me questions say bye bye to your Navi" type voice*

   "Thatz you know you should pay more attention to your P.E.T.  You probably got the most joy in the class today.  ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

   "Yes I am.  Look Chibi Rune you okay right?"

   "Yes I am.  But why does this always have to happen.  I haven't been a bad navi have I?"

   "No you haven't, right my likkle Chibi Rath?"

   "YEP!!!*nods head up and down with the cute look of innocence*"

   "I've bearly had you two for two weeks and I love you two already!!!"

   "I don't know how you do it Suzuko."

   "Do what Lan?"

   "How is it that your little P.E.T. be so powerful.  Its soooo puny!!!!"

   "PUNY?!?!?!?!  DID YOU JUST CALL MY PRECIOUS CHIBI RATH **_PUNY_**

   "Uh oh.  I think you did it now Lan."

   "Um...Megaman...please not now....."  Lan has a scared look on his face.  As if he was going to face death and be alive to tell about it.

   "Lan...I think you should apologize before she does to you what she did to you the last time you called her P.E.T. the P word."

   "Um...I'M SO SORRY FOR SAYING THAT TO YOU AND YOUR NAVI...PLEASE ACCEPT MY APOLOGY PLEASE?!?!"

   "^-^ YAY!!!  He apologized!!  Okay Lan!!!  You're forgiven!!!  Bye now!!!  I have to go and train my cutie Rath and help my other cutie Rune!!!  BYE NOW!!!  See you on Monday!!!"

   Suzuko goes to catch up with Thatz.  *He slipped away out of the door when he heard the word puny* 

   "That was close Lan.  Maybe you should watch what you say to her about Chibi Rath.  He's really cool to be around.  Maybe you should invite Suzuko and Thatz to practice at Yai's place later today.  You don't even know those two.  I thought that Chibi Rath was the coolest, his so much more fun with Chibi Rune!!!"

   "Hey.  What's Megaman rambling about?"

   "How cool Chibi Rune and Rath are.  He wants them to join us with Yai."

   "Okay.  That would be interesting.  Let's ask Yai if that would be okay with him.."

   "YAI!!!"

   "You don't have to shout Lan.  I'm right here."

   "Do you think that it would be okay if Chibi Rath and Chibi Rune could train with us?"

   "Roll......I was supposed to say that."

   "Sorry."

   "Sure they can join us!"

   "Yeah and after what Chibi Rune…OWW!  Why'd you do that for?" *May stepped on his foot* 

   "Keep your trap shut!"

   "May.  Do you think we can catch up to her?"

   "Not to worry.  I'll have you find her navi and, or Thatz's navi on the net.  Okay Roll?"

   "Sure!  Only if Megaman helps!"

   "Okay Lan, you got to help too.  Its to much for Roll to do it on her own."

   "No problem."

   "Cool!  Be at the tree house at four o'clock."

   "Bye Yai!"

   "Bye Glide!"

   "See ya!!!"

   *Thatz at home*

   "Okay, time to eat!"

   "THATZ!  You got connected V-mail from Suzuko!"

   "Okay....Dang it I wanted to eat something..."

   "I heard that.  Just bring it up here."

   "Coming.."

   "Hey Thatz, hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

   "I was going to eat something....I just finished my homework...."

   "But don't you have a plate right there?"  *points off of the screen to the side where a part of the plate showed*

   "Yeah....  So what's up?"

   "The ceiling."

   "I'm serious."

   "Okay.  I wanted to know if you would like to come over to net surf with Chibi Rath and me.  We need to report to the research lab remember?"

   "Yeah I know...Every day at four.  I know.  I'll be over in five."

   *Thatz leaves his house- is on the side walk going to Suzuko's house*

   "Oh HI Thatz!!!"

   "Oh hi Yai."

   "Do you what to join us for a training session at my place right now?  I just needed to do some food for everyone."

   "No, its four o'clock and that means I have to report to the researchers on the net."

   "Okay!  No problem."

   "See you."

   "Bye."

   Thatz enters the doors of Suzuko's house and into her fridge.

   "Hey Thatz!!  I see you are well.  Suzuko's in her room.  She has food in her room."

   "Hi Mrs. Ariyama!  Thanks for the info.  Bye!"

   Thatz makes his way up stairs into Suzuko's room.

   "Hey Thatz."

   "Hey."

   "Come on we have to jack in together to open it."

   "I know.  I know.  We've done this like, how many times now?!"

   "Hehehe..You're peeved.  What's up?"

   "Just a bad day."

   "He hasn't eaten anything yet that's all."

   "CHIBI RUNE!!!!"*that's supposed to be Suzuko*

   She lunges at Thatz's P.E.T. and sees Chibi Rune and starts to snuggle the terminal.  *its touch sensitive....so they can feel the snuggles...*

   "I missed you Chibi Rune!!"

   "Gezz...And why couldn't have you taken both of the personal terminals and just do this field test on your own?"

   "Because..."

   "Because??"

   "Okay no reason.  I just thought you need a blast to the future Thatz.  All you do is eat...Oh.  Here you go.  Your food."

   "Thank you.  Shall we start?"

   "You have to jack in.  Chibi Rath is already in."

   "All right."

   "MUUUUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! *cough cough*  I FINALLY FOUND YOU TWO!!!!!  YOU SHALL...uhh..... Wait a minute will ya?"

   The two friends look at each other in bewilderment and sympathy.  This guy was somewhat lame....

   "HAND OVER YOUR PERSONAL TERMINAL!!!!!!  OR ELSE!"

   "Or else what idiot?"

   "Thatz be nice.  He is obviously a first time bad guy.  Be nice and play along..."

   "Or else...uh....I really don't know...."

   "Your an idiot!  What in the world do you want with our terminals?"

   "What in the world in deed.  I AM GOING TO..."

   "...take over the world.  Gezz.  Thatz, you actually think that they would use something else.  Everyone bent on world domination is awful.  Its beginning to become really boring being MPH MPH MPH..."

   Thatz covered her mouth before she could blurt any more then the idiot bad guy should know.

   "Sorry!!  I forgot we weren't supposed to tell anyone that we are MPH MPPHH."

   "STOP THAT YOU DULT!!!!  STOP THAT!!!"

   "Okay I promise."

   "*SIGH* So you want our terminals?  We'll give it to you."

   "Really?!  You'd give it to me with no catches, no hetches???  NOTHING??"

   "YEP!!!  Take care my Chibi Rath!!!  You too Chibi Rune!"

   "See ya!  Be good for the bad guy."

   "Kay!!!  Bye Suzuko!!!  Bye Mr. Thatz!!" *for those of you that are lost...that's Chibi Rath*

   The computer then shut down and in a couple of minutes the world is destroyed.

   "Hahahahha!!!  You can't catch me RATH!!!  HAHAHAHAHA!!!  I LAUGH AT YOUR ATTEMPTS!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!"

   "THIS IS FUN!!!!  WHO KNEW THAT THIS WOULD BE THE COOLEST THING TO DO IN THE COMPUTER DATA BASE?!?!?!?!?!"

   "TAG YOUR IT RUNE!!!"

   "Aww...one, two, three..."

   "Ruunnee.....Raaattthhhh..."

   Rath stopped and Rune stopped counting.

   "SUZUKO!!!!!!"

   "RATH!!!!  AND MY RUNE TOO!!!!"

   "What are you doing in Mr. Morris's room?"

   "He asked me to take you back.  You two were bad for the bad guy."

   "He said to destroy the world and we did.  Rune did it all though."

   Rune - REALLY BIG SMILE

   "Well...You help Rath!!!  You did!!!"

   "Do you want to come home now??"

   "Okay!!!!"

   Suzuko goes out of his apartment and find her way back to the beautiful Dentech City, and into her home. 

   "Chibi RUNE!!!  Hey bud!  How ya doin?"

   "Hi Thatz!!!"

   A sword appeared in front of them and at first they were startled.  Before anyone could say anything, the familiar flash came to wisk them away to a new dimension.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at Demi's house......

Demi:  So, How'd you like it???  I had loads of fun writing this bit.  Review PLWEZZZ?!?!?!?!?!?

Thatz:  BUT WHAT HAPPENED?!

Demi:  I was getting to that!!!  For those of you who wanted to know what happened, because Rath and Rune seemed to have demolished the world, here it is.  

Lesson One:  PAY ATTENTION TO DETAIL.  *nobody does this anymore...*

Due to the fact that the evil guy, Mr. Morris didn't pay attention to detail he destroyed his world on the net.  He didn't pay enough attention to saying which world.  The net is a world, yes, but he didn't say which one.  

Rune:  I sorta kinda thought that so I played tag with Rath in his computer, destroying everything in sight.  Well, actually it was Rath who destroyed everything.  I was just using him and we both ended up having fun.

*Rune goes over to Rath and started to pat him on the back*

Rune:  TAG!!!!!

Rath:  Hey NO FAIR!!!!

Thatz:  Do you think you should be running in Demi's house?"

Rath:  Hehehehe…..TAG!!!!

Thatz:  Huh?  WHAT?!?!?!?!?

Rath:  YOUR IT!!!

Thatz:  Hey get back here!!!!

Demi:  Ohh..how CUTE!!!  

She doesn't realize that Ryoko, Amie, and Suzuko are behind her.  The three pounced on Demi and tied her up with rope.

Demi:  HAHAHAH  YOU THINK ROPE CAN HOLD ME????  ESPCIALLY AFTER OUR PRECIOUSLY CUTE RATH CHEWED IT??!?!!?!?!?!

And with this Demi once again got free.

Demi:  What in the world is the matter with you people???  Are you that BENT to get me anatomized???

Ryoko:  You can't be normal...

Demi:  I KNOW MY ELFVES!!!!!!  GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!  WAAAHHHHH!!!!!!

And there you have it folks.  The reason why the big big big world is safe when Rath and Rune destroyed the world.  BYE NOW!!!  * I got to get away...two chases in one home is not good....... especially in my home....*


	4. Carmel Chews will be the death of us all

Hey!  I'm back.  I hope you guys enjoyed yourselves with the last chapter.  It was a really big change of pace.  So, did you guys suspected it?  If you didn't know, which I hightly doubt, the last chapter is based on Megaman.  The show's fun and so are the games.  I love all of the old games based on Megaman...not the new ones now...oh no...the ones that were fore gameboy.  Those were fun to play.  The new ones for gba are fun too.  Tell me if you like the BH scene better than the Megaman scene.  If you wanted to know, this is the type of BH scene.  I would spoil it for you if I told you who I voted as our new dimension... Oh yeah...This is a nice long chappie for you.  ENJOY!

~~~~

  
Demi's House: Enter Demi  
Demi: I'm SO SORRY I'm late you guys! I was hanging out with Chaud from Megaman. He was a great challenge buy not good enough. Hehehe. I beat him GOOD. HUH?! (she looks around and finds everyone is not in the living room and kitchen *when you first step into the house, to the left is the living room and to the right is the kitchen*) Where IS EVERYONE?! *BIG HUGE GASP* *angry voice* I hope they didn't enter **_MY ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!_** *She then storms to her room*  
She finds her way up to her room and banged the door open.  
Ryoko: Oh HI DEMI!!!! How are you? What took you so long?  
Demi: **_HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!?!?!?! Do you know why my nick name is DEMI Ryoko?!?! Hmm.???  
_** Ryoko: *nervous smile and a lot of sweat marks* Do I dare say no??  
Demi: *angry veins popped all over her head* **_BECAUSE..._  
** Suzuko: *whispers to Rune and Rath* Hey you two.Do us a huge favor and try to cool her jets.  
Rath: *whispers* Okie!  
Rune: *whispers* Okay  
Rune and Rath move from the other side of the room to the door where the break out with Demi and Ryoko was. They went behind her and tapped her shoulder.  
Demi: *not angry, normal happy voice, no veins, nothing* Wha'd up?  
Amie: WOHH...Total personality flip...that's scary.  
Demi: What is it Rune? Rath?  
Rath: Why are you mad?  
Demi: Because all of you entered my room without me knowing. ?  
Rune: You don't remember?  
Demi: *Blank look* Remember what?  
Rune: You said it was okay to enter today because you were...um...umm...Net battling??? What's that?? Any way...You were going to battle these two boys, Lan and Chaud. You said you were going to be late so you said we.  
Demi: *nervous look with sweat mark on forehead* Teeheeheehee. I FORGOT!!! SORRY!!!  
*everyone does anime fall*  
Ryoko: SO YOU GOT MAD AT ME FOR NO REASON?!?!?!?!  
Demi: Its a REFLEX!!!! YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH MY ROOM BEFORE WITHOUT ME KNOWING!!! *death glare*  
Ryoko: *Sweat mark and nervous laugh* Heh heh heh...  
Suzuko: Okay. Glad that's over!!!!  
Amie: Me too!!!  
Demi: *still has death glare at Ryoko*  
Ryoko: *Sweat marks flowing like a water fountain*  
Demi: *Happy normal tone* So, you guys ready to see what I'm gonna put you through?!  
Suzuko: You aren't going to take your anger out on me and the three knights during the showing*more like reading* right?!  
Demi: No worries really! I'm just glad that she wasn't here alone. If she was...You know how many times she'd try to capture me for that test or what not?!  
Rath: *goes over and gives a hug* Are you going to get scary again??  
Demi: *sigh* No I'm not. This story is going to be loads of fun! I finally get to destroy some people now!! All the people that are killed are the people I hate in the anime, manga, or game. KAY?! *I wanted to kill Chocolat...but she was needed*  
Ryoko: I wonder who's she's going to kill now?  
Suzuko: She's going to draw *write* me killing you of course!  
Ryoko: *nervous laugh* heh heh heh..  
Demi: That wouldn't be nice. Then I would have to make another OC. But then again I have Royce Ichigami. But I didn't and I'm not going too. Ever. I don't kill my own characters. I take to much time making the names..it takes me **_DAYS_**.  
Ryoko: That's a relief.  
Demi: *Sly look with somewhat evil voice* But your in my other fic.which I haven't placed on Fanfiction.net JUST yet. Remember, I make you actions come to life in the fan fiction. I can make it YURI!!!!  
Ryoko: NNNOOOOOO!!!!!  
Demi: With Hikaru and Eagle and Umi!!! MUUAAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! A LOVE SQUARE!!!!  
Ryoko: **_NNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!_**  
Suzuko: *covering the three knights' eyes and ears outside the door of her (Demi's if you got lost) room. They were too cute and innocent to hear Demi at her worst *that is what you think....this is not my worst...* Suzuko peaked inside.  
Suzuko: Is it okay to bring in the three knights? EEPP!!!  
She saw Ryoko breaking down on the floor. Demi was standing happily near the comp.I mean teli getting ready to show the DVD. Amie was on the couch holding her sides laughing hysterically.  
Demi: Huh? Oh sure Suzuko! No problem!  
Suzuko opens the door to the Knights on the other side and showed them in.  
Demi: Okay!!! Get comfortable!!! Here we GO on with the SHOW *fic*!!!!!!  
Thatz: **_HEY!!!! WAIT!!!!!  
_** Demi: **_WHA WHA WHA?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_** This intro is too long for an intro *at least on paper anyway*...My writing days are over... ;-;  
Rune: Don't worry its only the disclaimer. I'll do it for you Demi.  
At this Demi went over and hugged him.  
Rune: Okay...Um...This is hard when you don't know where we're headed. Ummm...She doesn't own anyone that doesn't sound familiar towards the directed anime, manga, game dimensional plane.  
Demi: Can we start now?!  
Suzuko: Ohh please?!  
Amie: **_PLEASE LET IT START!!!!!_**  
Rune: Yes...  
Demi, Suzuko, Amie and Ryoko all run up and hug him, jumping up and down screaming in joy.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A flash came -pause- stays on the flash  
Demi: What?! Who pushed pause?? **_THATZ!!!!_**  
Thatz: Why is it.  
Ryoko and rams him down and ties him up to a chair and stuffs his face with food to shut him up. While this was happening, Amie pushed play and the show *fanfic* continued.  
A flash came and we find the knights and the Dimension Master in a room. The room had a desk, one chair, and one tremendous teli screen. Suzuko was standing in front of the three knights. A baby *SMACK* I mean ummm...I don't know! What do you call a baby supposed adult?! WAHH!!!! *SMACK* Thanks I needed that. Umm...JR *YAY I did it!!!!* was sitting at the desk on the chair.  
"I'm very disappointed in you, Ariyama."  
"Why?! Wha'd I do?!?!"  
"Do you know how long it took us to clean up the MESS YOU MADE?!?!?!? I believe we need to punish you."  
"And my Dragon Knights?! What are you going to do with them?! You can't let them go out there! They don't know anything about this world.  
"They will join you."  
"All right, all right. So what's my punishment?" Suzuko was somewhat agitated.  
"You will baby-sit Kurama, Hiei *Suzuko jumped in joy when she heard this* Yusuke and Kurabara *she went all the way down to unhappy* You and your Dragon Knights will be transported now.  
A flash *Thatz: (muffles) **_ANOTHER ONE?!?!_** WHA?! Ryoko stuffed more food in his mouth* of blue light came and the next thing you know, they were outside a house. Then Koenma mystically appears in the sky.  
"You will begin now and it will last for one day. Good luck, and I hope you will learn not to make a mess of things, when you are done."  
With that Koenma disintegrates, Suzuko's stomach turns upside down, and the knights were climbing a tree by the house.  
"Ohh...This is just what I need. *Sighs*"  
She lifts up her arms and stopped. The shirt she was wearing was abnormally tight.Why?! She then, resently, looks down at her clothes. She was wearing a very tight white blouse, an abnormally short light faded blue skirt that had too much thigh showing. Black leather boots that went two inches above the ankle and were zipped up from the inside of the foot. * you know, outside the shoe but on the left side for the right shoe and visa versa* She liked the boots but not the skirt or shirt. Her socks didn't show because they were ankle socks, and her backpack was on the floor beside her. She started to whimper due to her attire. Then she stopped. Where are those three? *she was the only one who paid any attention to Koenma, what a surprise* "Ohh.They're climbing up that tree. Might as well call them down." She thought to herself.  
"Hey you three! Come down here now, please."  
Obediently all three climbed back down and joined her near the doorstep of the house. Before ringing the door bell, Suzuko took a deep breath and rang.  
"I'm coming." The familiar voice rang out.  
Suzuko had a really big smile when she heard the voice. "Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.Kurama and Hiei are here." She thought to herself.  
"Hi How can I...Oh its you."  
"YEP!"  
"And your attire is quite different from what I remember."  
"Koenma did it. Its apart of my punishment."  
"Punishment?"  
"Yep! I have to baby-sit you, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurabara for one day."  
"And your clothes...?"  
"I don't know I think he changed it on our way here."  
"Would you like to come in?"  
"Only if my Dragon Knight friends can."  
"Sure."  
Kurama opens the door wide for all four to enter. Kurabara being the ass that he is, rushes to her all googly eyed. He did it to Rune too. *thankfully Rune isn't dressed the same as Suzuko* Rune seeing the stare zoomed behind Rath.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"*smile smile smile*"  
"Hey who was...Oh Hi. I'm Yusuke, the one googling you is Kurabara, and the one over there is Kurama and that one there is Hiei."  
Suzuko laughed to herself. He didn't recognize her. Only the fox and the fire apparition did. "Hehehe. This'll be fun!" She thought to herself.  
"I know that Yusuke. This is Rath, Rune, and Thatz." "And you name?"  
"You already know it. And ohh yeah, Kurabara if you must know, Rune's a boy. He's an elf from Dusis, of the Dragon Knights Dimensional plane. And please stop staring at my chest."  
"Ohh... Suzuko!  
"Yep Yusuke!! You got it!"  
"Wha?! You're that...that."  
"What?!"  
"That...that..."  
"You stupid ningen. She's the Dimension Master."  
"Oh ...Yeah...That's it. I hardly recognized you in your new clothes."  
"What's with the change of clothing?" Yusuke starts to look at her up and down.  
"Koenma changed my clothing when he transported my here to BABY-SIT!!!J"  
"**_BABY-SITSIT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_**"  
"Huh? What's wrong Kurabara?"  
"**_I DON'T NEED A BABY-SITTER!!!_**"  
"You think I want to be here demon boy?"  
"Demon...?!"  
Suzuko was smirking when she called Kurabara demon. If she knew the Dragon Knights, she knew that our Rath would perk up when he heard the word "demon." And sure enough, Rath's hand twitched when he heard "demon." With out a second notice *was there even a first warning?* He got his sword out and attacked Kurabara.  
"Hey, what's with you?" By some miracle Kurabara dodged the first assault. Another slash came faster than the first.  
"DIE!!!"  
"WAHHH! What's the MATTER WITH YOU?!"  
Everyone; except Thatz, who was in the fridge, was watching intently. Suzuko was on the couch with Rune, their backs to the teli watching Rath trying to kill Kurabara.  
Suzuko made a sigh and got up. She had to stop the fight. Koenma would be angrier if one of them died.  
"Um...Rath?"  
Rath stops at that instant. He had Kurabara on his ass in the corner. He was about half way finished with his death blow.  
"Huh?"  
"Rath." Suzuko comes over and hugs him.  
"Come on." She leads him to the couch next to Rune. She went to the kitchen and dragged Thatz out of the fridge with a piece of bread stuffed in his mouth. She dragged him all the way to the couch and flopped him there, next to Rune. She went back to the kitchen.  
"WHY YOU!!!!"  
Kurabara got up from the corner and was aiming for Rath. Then Suzuko appeared as fast as Hiei would've if he knew Kurabara was going to try to enter Yukina's room. *Yes people she is fast* This caught Kurabara of guard *is it hard at all of catch him off guard??* and he was staring into the eyes of a very angry, ticked off Dimension Master. *That's the last thing you want to do, you don't want to get a Dimension Master mad. They can send you to another dimension...the only way to go back home is to be brought back by the Dimension Master*  
"Leave my Dragon Knights alone. If you try to hurt any of them I will send you to a dimension full of Hieis that will mock you and torment you and you wont be able to fight back because you are too weak!!! So STEP OFF!!!!!"

          "Epp! She's scary!!"  
"You get my point?!"  
"YEP!" Kurabara stepped back towards Yusuke who was making his way forward to ask questions and have a conversation, and to watch a video tape Koenma just have Botan deliver.  
"What's up Kurabara?"  
"HER!!!" Kurabara than points shakily at Suzuko's back. She was behind the couch, elbows on the top of the couch, leaning forward watching the Dragon Knights. One leg was bent upwards, making her skirt rise.you get the picture right?  
"**_KURABARA!!!_**"  
"Huh?"  
"SPIRIT GUN!!!"  
Yusuke shot his famous spirit gun at his "friend." Kurabara wasn't hurt though, the spirit energy disintegrated. "I may hate his guts; the stupid, uncouth, wanna be lover boy, but I was told to baby-sit you. So that means no fighting inside Kurama's house. The thing is you can't leave the house until my punishment from Koenma is completed."  
"You're punishing us?! What did we do?!"  
"You idiot! Look ningen, she's here to watch us for her punishment."  
"Wha'd you do"  
"Remember the last time I was here?"  
"Ya and?"  
"Remember when I made a mess of things?"  
"Oh yeah. You screwed up everything." *Yusuke*  
"So that's all?"  
"Yep! So what's on the tape?"  
"Umm...Oh yeah!"  
Yusuke goes in front of the couch and places the video in. It was Koenma explaining why Suzuko was there. Which, if I might add nobody paid attention towards except Kurabara and Yusuke. Suzuko wasn't paying attention to the video, she was in the back *the kitchen* of the room, sitting on the island. She was swinging her legs back and forth, smiling, watching her Dragon Knights on the couch. When the tape ended Kurabara and Yusuke went off into the kitchen and went into the fridge. "I hope you aren't planing to eat before dinner. It's only four. You can last for three hours right?"  
"Um..."  
"I can, Kurabara can't. I just need something to drink."  
"No prblem!*smile*:"  
Rath makes his was towards the kitchen and to Suzuko.  
"Um...Suzuko?"  
What?" She slid off of the island.  
"I'm hungry now..."  
"Umm..."  
"Please?"  
"I'm hungry too!" "Thatz.you're always hungry"  
"That's not the point!""  
"Me too! We haven't eaten a thing since I was in that terminal all day yesterday."  
"Ohh yeah! You were so cute! and Rath was too!!!! So, you three are hungry?"  
The three knights nodded. Rath and Thatz in front of her and Rune looking straight at her, his back towards the teli.  
"Are you all hungry then?"  
"I am, and we all know Kurabara is too."  
"Kitsune? Hiei?"  
"There's no bothering the shrimp. He's never hungry."  
Suzuko swirls making her skirt flutter slightly up and faces Kurabara. "What did you say?"  
"He's never hungry."  
"Before that." Suzuko was trying very hard to repress her angry and the vein on her forehead was close to popping and both of her hands gripped, shacking.  
"Oh you mean the shrimp thing?"  
"Stupid ningen." Heie said under his breath. He remembered her last visit. She was protective with Kurama, and himself, and somewhat protective with Yusuke. Something about protecting the bishonen for everyone else to love.  
"Huh? What did you say shorty?"  
"**_SHORTY?!?!?!_**"  
"Nothing ningen."  
"Hmmmm.."  
They hear a humming sound and they see Suzuko engulfed by flames. Her skirt and hair were being blown sideways by the flames.  
"Kurabara, run."  
"Huh? What did you mean Urimeshi?"  
"You've got ten seconds to live." Hiei announced to Kurabara in his normal tone.  
Right when her flames were turning blue to white, Rune got up and grabbed Thatz and Rath and said, "Um...Suzuko?"  
Right when she heard Rune's voice, she stopped the flow of fire and whizzed around. This time her skirt didn't flutter like it was supposed to.  
"Hmm?" Suzuko said in a smile.  
"Um...We're still hungry."  
"Oh! Okay let's make something then!"  
"Really?!"  
"Uh-huh!"  
"Yay!" All three said in unison.  
"Okay! Everyone out of the kitchen! Kitsune, I'll call you if I need anything okay?"  
"Sure."  
As the seven boys left to let her do her work Rath whirled around to face Kurabara on their way up the stairs.  
"What do you want?"  
"*ONE STRIKE DEATH GLARE*"  
"EEPP! What's the matter with you?"  
"Rath leave Kurabara alone."  
"But......RRUUUNNE!!!!"  
"You heard Suzuko Rath."  
"But Thatz."  
"I'm beginning to like those three." Hiei said this as he looks forward at the two tring to persuade the first.  
"Me as well." Kurama said with a smile.  
Both Kurama and Hiei were in the back watching. Yusuke was up in the front. Kurabara trying to stay far away as possible from Rath. Rune was Thatz were next in the line up and Rath behind them, with Hiei and Kurama bringing up the rear.  
They finally got to Kurama's room.  
"So what do we do now?" *Yusuke*  
"I don't know. I guess we wait." *Kurabara*  
"Um...Is it okay if I took out Water? He doesn't like to be cooped up as long as he has."  
"Sure, but before you do, who is Water?"  
"Water is my Dragon, Kurama."  
"Dragon?" *Kurabara*  
"Yep!"  
"Why do you have a dragon for?"  
"Because you stupid ningen. Why else would they be called Dragon Knights?"  
"You got a problem pip squeek?"  
"Hn."  
"Can I take out Fire too?"  
"And Earth too! Can he come out?"  
"Thatz! You know, no matter what, Earth always comes out huge because you have to put your sword through earth."  
Thatz lets out a nervous laugh and a sweat mark appears on his forehead. "Heh heh heh."  
"Wait! Thatz? We can't go outside! We can't let Earth out!!!"  
"NNNOOOOOO!!!!!"  
"If you can't let out Earth then *both Rath and Rune* We wont let our dragons out!"  
"Its okay you guys can let them both out."  
"No! Come on Thatz! You too Rath!"  
"Where we gonna go Rune?"  
"To ask Suzuko something, right Rune?"  
"Yep! You're right Rath! Lets go!"  
All three leave the room of four boys behind wathcing them leave. They make their way to the kitchen. Suzuko was cleanng a cut up fish (a snapper to be exact) and placed it in a pot of boiling water. There were two more pots that were covered already on the stove. She then saw the knights looking gloomny.  
"What's wrong you three? Did something happen?"  
"No. Um...Suzuko?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Is it okay if we went outside to let Earth out? Then we'll make him small and we'll be back inside we promise!!!! PLEASE?!"  
When Rath finished, all three had hopeful eyes and the cutest looks.  
"Well, you have to have someone with you." She added more ingredients to the would be soup.  
"Yay! Who do we take?"  
"It doesn't matter. Go back upstaris to Kurama's room and ask one of them."  
The knights make their way back upstairs and into Kurama's room.  
"Um...Could one of you guys come out with us. Suzuko said we had to have someone with us while we were outside."  
"Why?"  
"Don't ask any questions Kurabara. I'll go with you."  
"No I WILL."  
"Shut up. Why do you want to go outside for?"  
"Because Urimeshi."  
"Why?"  
"No reason really."  
"Ya right. So where do you want to go? In the back yard?"  
"Um...Some where, where nobody will be able to see us. You don't normally see dragons here do you?"  
"No. Come on I'll take you to the backyard."  
"Okay."  
To make it short...They find a very shady place in the backyard of Kurama's house, there was "a little" of erosion left behind. Earth went to his small size and they made their way back inside without anyone seeing them. All four of them made it to Kurama's room. By the time they got there, the whole house was smelling really good.  
Rath and Rune got their swords out and let their dragons out. All three began to fly and stretch. Then they all went down to settle into their owner's head, or shoulders. After one minute all flew up in unison and sped faster and faster going straight. First it was Fire who made contact with the object, then Water and Earth rammed at the same time. The Knights didn't do anything because strangely, everyone in the room found great amusment towards this show. The dragons flew up and started to bite and claw. Blood spilled, screaming from the victim, a grusome scene. Then they stopped, all three of them. They settled on the floor. The victim thought that the torment was over, but it wasn't. Before anyone could interpert what the dragons were doing it happened.  
Fire was the first to start. He flew up in the air and made a whirl of fire, bearly touching the ceiling. Then Earth created one as well, but he converged it with Fire's. Then it was Water's turn. When Water was done, they all swiftly turned their heads at a ninety degree angle. The Whirl of Water, Fire and Earth hit the target dead on.  
"**_DINNER TIME!!!!_**"  
When the five boys heard this they left the room in joy. Leaving one, to be in excruciating pain. Hiei stayed behind with the dragons, still watching amusingly. If a dragon wanted someone killed, it would be a good death. Dragons are pure, like most mystical creatures, and knew what was right. If they wanted Kurabara killed then it was something that was important. So, he helped by delivering the final blow. When it was over, there was nothing left of him. No trace of what had happened. Blood stains gone, everything. The dragons looked depressed but then again happy. They did what was needed and someone helped. The dragons then left the room to join their owners.  
While this was happening upstairs, this is what happened down stairs.  
"EAT UP!!! I MADE PLENTY!!!"  
"Are'nt you going to eat Suzuko?"  
"Nope! Don't worry Thatz! I already did right before you came down."  
"Okay."  
"Hey, we're missing someone."  
"Yep!"  
"Kurama?"  
"Yes?"  
"Are you sure Hiei is not hungry. I mean...I can get something if he can't eat this stuff I made. He knows that right? I mean...Demons are really picky towards ningen food..."  
Rath dropped his chopsticks with a clang.  
"Hiei's a demon??? I have to kill HIEI??? I don't want to!!"  
"Oh...Rath. Don't be silly! Hiei is a demon but like Kurama, they are good demons!"  
"Good demons?"  
"In your dimemsional plane there is only one type of demon right?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, here, you have two. The good and the bad."  
"And Hiei and Kurama are the good type?"  
"Not if they were hidding something.You aren't are you? *looks over to Kurama with hopeful eyes, Kurama nods a no* See? Don't worry about them okay."  
"Okay!" Rath then goes back to eating.  
"I'm going to check on him okay you guys. If you want seconds then make your way towards the stove. I made plenty!"  
Suzuko treads upstairs to see how was Hiei. When she was half way up the steps she saw the dragons fly by, making their way down the stairs to the kitchen. When she reached Kurama's room she knocked lightly on the door.  
"Hey, do you mind if I come in?"  
"Hn."  
Suzuko opens the door to find Hiei staring out of Kurama's window.  
"What's wrong Hiei?"  
"Nothing."  
"Then why are you staring out of the window. You usually don't do that, unless something's bothering you. Where do you want to go? If it's another plane than I can do that. Just describe the place."  
"No that's not it." Hiei interupted.  
"Um...Then what is it?"  
"The STUPID NINGEN IS DEAD!!!!"  
"Um." Suzuko never really in countered Hiei when he was happy. This was a new experience.  
"Do you have that food you gave me, Kurama and Yusuke with you?"  
"Oh you mean this?" Suzuko takes out a carmel chew.  
"Yes!"  
"Do you want it?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"Okay. Here. Knock yourself out!" Suzuko tosses a big bag of carmel chews at Hiei.  
"Thank you."  
"You sure you're alright?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you want anything to eat besides the candy?"  
"No, I'm fine."  
"All right."  
Two hours past and it was now seven o'clock and everyone was done eating. Suzuko seemed very proud of herself that everyone liked her cooking. When the dishes were cleaned and the table too, they all went to Kurama's room to keep Hiei company. They opened the door when they reached Kurama's room.  
"HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!!!!! AND HOW ARE YOU THIS FINE EVENING??? HMM?"  
"Wahh...WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH OUR BADNESS HIEI?!"  
"Surely you jest! I am HIEI!!"  
"HIEI?!?!?!??!?"  
"What is the matter with you people?! I am the all great and all powerful HIEI!!!"  
"WAHHHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Suzuko let out a wail and buried her face in Kurama's umm...chest.  
"What happened to my HIEI?! I messed things up again! WAAHHAHAHAHA!!! All the Hiei lovers will hate me and the haters will love me!!! WHAT DID I DO?!?!?!"  
"You gave him sugar didn't you?"  
"Um...*sigh*yeah."  
"That's what I thought. Those sweets that you gave us made him act this same way."  
"And how long did it last?"  
"It depends, right Kurama. When you left one for each of us, the high last for about half an hour. He didn't remember what happened either. Strange huh?"  
"Well at least you just gave him one. RIGHT?!"  
"Um...*nervous laugh* heh...heh...heh..."  
"Suzuko? How MANY did you give him?"  
"Um..."  
"SUZUKO?"  
"Um..."  
"**_SUZUKO!!!_**"  
"Um...a whole bag..."  
"**_SUZUKO!!!!!_**"  
"Kurama, Yusuke, I didn't mean to honest."  
"*really big SIGH* No matter, what's done is done. Now what do we do?"  
"We have to get all the sugar out of his system."  
"How exactly are we to do that? He's body isn't used to sugar, that is why the high last longer for him."  
"Its like alcohol for me. I hate that stuff, but I'll probably pass out if I drank a cup or less. Well, anyway, we just need to 'play' with him so that his energy would escape him faster. He'll probably sleep for hours after this.."  
"We can't someone might see."  
"Then we'll go somewhere...How about the Dark Forest?"  
"Okay. Lets go!"  
"Hey wait! Do you think that's a good decision?"  
"What do you mean Yusuke?"  
"I"M A BIRDIE!!!! I CAN FLY!!!! WWEEEEE!!!!!!!"  
"Um...Nevermind that lets go before someone hears that demon."  
"What's wrong with Hiei?"  
"He's on a sugar high Rath. Don't worry he'll be fine."  
"Sugar high?"  
"Its when your body takes in a whole lot of sugar at one time. The sugar boosts up your energy level."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, it makes you all jumpy and happy and really energetic."  
"Ohh..."  
"Okay we ready to go?"  
"We're LEAVING NOW?!"  
"No, Rath. We are going to 'play' with Hiei. We're going to a place where there are a lot of bad BAD demons."  
"I can kill them?"  
"All you want. You just have to check with me. There are a few good demons left."  
"OKIE!"  
Suzuko whips the air with her hands in a circular motion. The air resistance to this movement showed and something began to grow. A white orb got bigger and bigger then it stopped.  
"Okay, everyone in. Stay together all right. I don't want to go and find you."  
"Okay."  
Everyone went into the portal. Yusuke and the knights went in first, than Kurama and Suzuko stayed behind to get Hiei safely into the portal. They got a hold of him easily and went through the portal. When they got to the other side she closed it.  
"WOW, its so dark!"  
"Where are you Suzuko?"  
"Are they even here yet?"  
"Yes we are."  
"I can't SEE!!! HOW CAN I FIGHT?"  
"WOOOWOOOWOOO!!! I'M THE BIG BAD GHOSTIE!!! YOU CAN'T SEE MEE!!!! WOOOWOOOWOOOWOOO!!!!!"  
Everyone: O.o  
"HIEI! BE A GOOD BOY AND STAY HERE WITH ME!!!!"  
"AWWWW...I DON'T WANNA!!!"  
"**_HIEI..._**"  
"OKAY."  
"Let's light this place up."  
Within a few seconds the place that was once pitch black, became lighted. Screeching from the demons and creatures in the area erupted because of the light. The light came from Suzuko's backpack. It was positivly glowing.  
"WAHH I'M BLIND!!!!!"  
"Ohh...Hiei's a big pain when he's on a high."  
"Now you know how we feel."  
"Can I fight the bad demons now?"  
"Wait. You have to wear this. It will tell you who is good and bad. If it glows red then you can fight them. And if it glows blue that means it'll be close to the time when we leave okay? And if it starts of float, it means to go in the direction it's pointing to to find the demons and to find your way back to us okay Rath?"  
Suzuko gives him a necklace after rummaging through her backpack. Rath nods his head and goes off on his own when he placed the necklace around his neck. When it rested on his chest, it started to glow as the backpack did. Suzuko saw him leave and then she adverted her attention to Hiei and the rest of the boys.  
"Now we have to tire him out."  
"Is that even possible?"  
"Of course it is." Suzuko had a sly smile on and a look of thirst for a fight in her eyes. She gripped the air to produce the sword. She then lunged herself at Hiei. Hiei stopped his laughing fits and his hysterical behavior. He complied by taking out his katana and blocked her attack and tthhheeeeyyyy're OFF! First its Hiei, attacking like there was no tomorrow. Suzuko dodging and blocking. Then it was her turn at it. Slash after slash, block after block. The whole battle scene were all flashes of light. Nobody could read them. Then demons and creatures appeared out of nowhere even though there was light. They were cheering and shouting advice to both fighters. *it is like the dark tournament all over again* Little sparks of light *sword clashes* showed around the area some even close to where Thatz, Rune, Yusuke, and Kurama were.  
Now we go to Rath. While the fight with Suuzko and Hiei went on, Rath was deep within the forest. Then the necklace started to pull to the left to where he was standing. So, he went left. He traveled left for some time, about five minutes. His eyes ever moving, trying to find the slightest thing. Then he came into a clearing that was lighted, with a tree in the middle of it. The jewel went back on Rath's chest. It didn't glow red so he was about to leave but there was something about that tree. Then Fire started to ring, so he brought him out. Fire then starts to fly towards the tree, dragging Rath with him. When Rath was right under the tree he saw a girl in a blue dress on a branch.  
"HI!"  
"Hi. Who are you?"  
"I'm Yukina."  
"Yukina?"  
"YEP!"  
"You don't happen to be my lost brother do you?"  
"Sorry no. What are you doing here?"  
"Just thinking. Are you lost?"  
"No. Do you need to go somewhere? My friend can help you with that."  
"No, but can I join you, its boring here. I need to do something."  
"Okay! Lets go!"  
Yukina jumps down the branch and joins Rath. The jewel read Rath's feelings and pointed the way to Suzuko and the others. They didn't pass any demons though.  
"Where are all the demons?? We should have passed one by now."  
"I've been trying to find at least one but I can't find anything. Hey wait! The jewel is all red!!!"  
"Is that bad?"  
"NO! It means that bad demons are close!!!"  
And sure enough, Rath and Yukina found their way to Suzuko and the rest of the gang. When they stepped into the small clearing where Suzuko and everyone was, Suzuko and Hiei crashed into a nearby tree, a very close tree. Suzuko was on the ground and she saw Yukina and Rath.  
"HEY RATH!!! YOU FOUND YUKINA!!!!!"  
At this, Hiei stopped fighting.  
"Yu...Yukina?"  
"Yay!!! HIEI'S BACK TO NORMAL!!!!" She went over by him and started to hug him. Her face was all sweaty and her body riddled with cuts and brusies. Hiei was no better then her.  
"Okay you demons, who would like to challenge our little demon warrior? Hmm??"  
"I will!!!!"  
A little kid with wings and a tail came up and went up close to Rath.  
"Hi my name's Shitohi! Can we fight?"  
"OKIE!!!!" The jewel was still red so Rath wasn't bothered by the kid. Before long the two were fighting and after about a few seconds a victor was claimed. Rath won the battle and that started the fight of challengers. Yukina, Suzuko *who is still hugging Hiei* Hiei, Kurama, Thatz and Rune were all watching on the side lines.  
"So, Yukina. How've you been doing?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Did you find your brother yet?"  
"No."  
"Oh really??" Suzuko then looks at Hiei who is looking downwards, towards the ground. And put him in a slightly strong headlock. Just enough to hurt him, but not too much to signify that she was doing something out of the ordinary.  
After about fifty challengers Suzuko was getting bored, not to mention a lot of the others too. Yusuke was the only one enjoying himself because he started to fight along side with Rath. Then Koenma appears in as a holograph.  
"THERE YOU ARE!!! YOU KILLED KURABARA?!"  
"I was wondering what happened to him."  
"You didn't look after all of them?! I sent you to baby-sit all of them and to take care of them as a punishment! And you go and get KURABARA KILLED?"  
"What's the point man? Everyone hated him anyway. Why don't you just bring him back?"  
"Oh...yeah. Like I can do that?!"  
"Look he's a ghost right? Why don't you let him still help out the team and stuff as a ghost. He can do all the things he could do before, but nobody can touch him, literally."  
"DON'T STATE THE OBVIOUS!!"  
"WHY THE HELL NOT?!"  
"Oh all right! He'll come back as a ghost."  
"Okay, now, what is it that you want?"  
"You're punishment is completed. Bring them all back. And bring Yukina where she belongs." With this, Koenma's hologram disappears.  
"Why are you here anyway? How did you get here?"  
"I don't know. But it would be great if you can help me."  
"Sure no prob!"  
"YUSUKE!!!!! RATH!!!!!! ITS TIME TO LEAVE!!!!!!"  
"OKAY!!!!!!"  
Suzuko creates the portal.  
"Okay Yukina, there's your ticket home."  
"Thanks! Bye!"  
Yukina steps into the portal and disappears. Suzuko closes the portal.  
"Why don't you tell her already?!"  
"Its obvious Kurama. Don't worry about it. Hiei's going to be fine. He'll tell her when he's ready. But a part of me can't shake off the thought that she already knows about Hiei."  
"........"  
"Come on lets go."  
"Why are we here anyway? Why were we fighting?"  
"Don't worry about that."  
Suzuko creates the portal back to Kurama's room and sure enough Kurabara was there.  
"Hi SUZUKO!!!"  
"Eepp!!!!" Suzuko stays behind Hiei holding his neck with her arm.  
"We'd better get going right Suzuko?"  
"Yeah. Your punishment is over."  
"Oh..All right. See you later Hiei *hugs Hiei*, Kurama *hugs Kurama*, Yusuke *hugs Yusuke*. SEE YOU!!!!"  
"Hey!!! Wha....?"  
The sword came and went leaving a flash to blind Kurabara for a few seconds.  
"Well, she's gone. Oh yeah, I win the bet Hiei."  
"Hn."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  


Demi:  That was a good episode wasn't it?

Suzuko:  I loved it!!!!

Amie:  That was priceless!!!

Ryoko:  What gave you the idea?

Demi:  My friend BJ had sugar, you know plain sugar, and had a straw.  He sniffed up the sugar and when he went into the classroom he was all hyped up and driving the teacher crazy.

Suzuko:  Okay...

Thatz:  What did Suzuko do anyway??

Demi:  Exactly what I wrote.  She made a mess of things.

Ryoko:  But how?!

Demi:  She started a food fight at a really big event in the spirit world J.  Yusuke and his gang were apart of it.  It was really fancy and such.  All the big names of the Spirit World were there.  It took them three days to clean up the mess.  Even though that there was a mess, the dinner was a smash!  Everyone had a blast!

Everyone does anime fall

~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you guys liked that chapter.  I know it was pretty long, but you did get amusement out of it didn't you?  Leave a review to which scene you would like to see more of.  Maybe you like both.  I know I do!  REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	5. Default ChapterThe Past

Dragon Vision:  Hey you guys!  This chapter is going to be about Suzuko's past.  Yes I know, how gay can I get, but you would be surprised that **SOME people *glares and John-Joshua* don't know an OC when they ****SEE ONE.  **

Suzuko:  Do you have to do this chapter???  I mean I would like to know how this became my home and all, and I am very grateful when you took me in when I knew what I was doing and all........

Dragon Vision:  Look, I need to blow off some thoughts.  I need to get over this writer's block, and I have an abnormously big block.  Anyway, I think some of our readers, even though there are like only three which signifies to stop this fic, deserve a look see at our world's one and only Dimension Master!  And those of you who did review and read this fic, I give you these!!! *takes out a basket full of pocky boxes, a bowl full of tiny Mokona shaped candy, another bowl full of the Trigun kitty which it's name escapes me at the moment, another full of little Ryo'oki's and another full of Puu (the little spirit beast that represents Yusuke)*  ENJOY THE THANK YOU BASKETS!!!

Ryoko:  Do you have to do this chapter??  I'm with Suuzko.  I mean really.

Amie:  I can't believe I am saying this but, I agree with Ryoko.

Demi:  I know Dragon Vision.  I may be your counter part in this but really??

Dragon Vision:  Another thing.  If you wanted to know, Demi is a second part of me that I release once in a while.  It may not converge with the other beginning chaps but my looks change when I turn fully into Demi.  You know when I'm really, really, really angry.  And I apologize to the Megaman fans out there.  I know.  I made our cutie Chaud into a really nice guy.  His lines where supposed to be Lan's but Lan wouldn't co-operate with me.  He made this outrageous deal, to pay for all of his food expenses.  THAT BOY EATS MORE THAN TYSON, AND FLINT COMBINED!!!  So, I tricked my little Chaud into it. :)

Suzuko:  Do we HAVE to do this??

DV:  LOOK I NEED TO BLOW OFF SOME THOUGHTS AND SOME OF OUR READERS, WHICH IS VERY FEW, MAY WANT TO KNOW YOU PAST SO SIT AND CO-OPERATE!!!!

Demi:  Dude, You need to CHILL!  GEZZ…

Suzuko:  OOHHHKKKAAAYYY….. *mumbles*  Damn it.  I don't wanna

DV:  SO HERE WE GO!!!!!

Ryoko and Amie:  *sarcastically* Woohoo.

DV:  The disclaimer:  CHECK WHAT RUNE SAID A CHAPTER AGO!

~~~~~~

   This all starts when she was little.  Her home is unveiled because it would spoil the end of this fic, so bare with me.  Okay?  She knew her parents died a long time ago, like about one year after she was born.  She was left alone because she had no relatives.  She fended for herself and was quite mature for her age when she was around one because her parents knew that she was special.  You could say she was like a gear.  Fast learner, intelligent and could do anything  better than someone seven or more years older than her.  When she was exactly two, she left her house she found herself in a strange corridor.  She walked down it and saw door after door after door.  She stopped at one door about five yards from where she started.  She felt something weird behind the door so she opened it.  The door opened to a dusty, cob-webby room.  Old swords and armory were hung in this room and in the middle was a sword on a stone platform was a sword that was hanging on a metal rack.  Being the curious girl that I made her, she went up those steps and despite her height at that time, she reached the sword.  The sword then quickly turned to air and rapped the little Suzuko in air.  When she finally opened her eyes she was in the middle of a battle.  The two fighters stopped in their attempts of their final attack, you know when the two fighters start from their end of the ring and run into the middle?  It wouldn't have mattered anyway because she jumped up into the air and landed out of the ring.  Did I mention that she was an acclaimed martial artist and sword fighter when she was two?  I did tell you that she was a fast learner didn't I?  The announcer dude asked her for her name and said that she was Suzuko and asked where she was.  Graciously the announcer replied where she was and the fight went on.  The victor was the man with the beard and the loser was the kid with the tail.  Does this place sound familiar to you folks out there now?  Yep!  It's Dragon Ball!  She spent a full of four months with Bulma and her parents.  The last day she spent there, which she didn't know was coming, she was in the room where all of the animals were in.  She was playing with the kitties and the flash sword appeared in front of her and flashed a light.  All the kittens ran away when they saw the sword all except the one she was holding.

   The black kitten Suzuko was holding ran away when they landed.  She fell from the sky and landed on guy with really cool blond hair and a red coat, and really cool rose colored glasses.  Yep!  Another point for you!  It's Vash from TRIGUN!!  Again, to make this story short, she stayed in his company for four months.  In those two months she created a bond with Vash and he was greatly disappointed when she disappeared without a trace.  She was disappointed as well, she liked Vash a lot because he taught her how to use a thingy he called a gun.  She was really good better than Vash, or at least that was what he said.  She was sad to leave Bulma and the others as well.  She didn't fall from the sky this time.  

   She found herself on a dirt path way and looking around and walking.  Then a really big bug like thing came flying at her.  It had wings and was red with black marks on it.  When it was about to hit her a really big wolf came and blocked the attack and killed the bug thingy.  The wolf was blue with cool markings on it.  A really cute kid with blonde hair came by and looked at her.  The wolf turned into a small animal that had his fur hanging on him.  The only thing holding his fur was the fact that it was held on by his horn.  Guess what?  It's Digimon.  Matt and T.K took her in and the rest of the gang looked after her.  She was smaller than T.K but she knew a lot more than all of them.  She stayed for a full of one week and disappeared.  

   For two weeks she spent her time in an awful place where people catch these animal things.  One animal she hated because it could shock you for no damn reason.  She was really nervous around it after she saw the thing shock this group called Team Rocket or something.  One animal she did like was a thing called Sandshrew.  She played with it when it was supposed to be battling.  Yep!  IT'S POKEMON!!  She befriended a Dragon like animal *Dragonite* and this really mean kid tried to capture it.  It was a kid with a really funny hat and had two others with him.  She was happy when her Dragon made him and his friends fly away.  Then the dragon started to fly and she was still on him.  He stopped and she was staring a really cute guy in the eyes.  He was really nice too.  He's name was Lance.  When he told her his name and visa versa, he took her in as well.  After one week with him, she disappeared when she was riding Lance's dragonite.  *I can't believe I still know how to spell these pokemon names.....*

   She found herself spending her next three months in a place called Dentech City.  She was spending her three months with a family with the name of Hikari, and had her first birthday party she remembered.  *who in the world remembers their first birthday??*.  From the father she learned how to make a lot of hi-tech things.  She also became very skilled and meet a boy about two years older than she was.  He had brown hair but white was over the brown.  The only brown that showed was in the back.  He wasn't all that nice but he was really cool and she liked to be his friend.  She was told that she was the only one to actually challenge him in a net battle.  Yes people, are you getting the picture now??  It's the dimension of Megaman!  After her first battle ever, and it happened to be with Chaud, she disappeared.  Chaud only remembered a flash of light and the next thing she was gone.

   All right, now she is three.  She spent  one year in a place called  Cheju Island and befriended a person named Pan.  One of the most unlikeliest friendships made.  Even though she doesn't know it yet, she has befriended a homicidal maniac.  For those of you who know, Pan was only about five at the time, so he was actually approachable at the time.  While she was on the island she found out how to use incantations to help her on the island and she was taught how to fight Chongyom, a dagger was given to her for her fourth birthday by the people who taught Pan.  I think its safe to say that they were monks...Right??

   She spent four months in a place full of trees.  It reminded her for some reason of all of the places she's been.  She didn't want to leave, but that sword and that light.  Its transporting her to places.  The question she always asked herself was, why?  She wasn't paying attention and then a human, at least she thought it was one, came out from the trees and was about to attack her.  A really cool looking human with marks in his face, with a really cool outfit came by.  He was about to attack but being the fast thinking skilled girl I made her, she wounded the human thing and it went away.  On his back was a spider.  *hint hint*  The cool dude went to little Suuzko and asked if she was okay.  Then another one came out and he had ears and a tail.  Then another person came out.  The person that was trying to save/help her was Sesshomaru!!  When she heard them say that they were demons, she jumped up and back poised to fight, but a fox ran behind her and tried to surprise her but she jumped up and started to attack the fox and the other three.  She was brought to the ground and was told that she was not going to  be hurt.  The oldest one said that she was able to stay with him and his sons.  So, she did.  She again, created a friendship with Sesshomaru and shared their hate towards the stupid half demon.  At the end of the four months she was training with the boys and was transported by the sword and light once again.

   When she finally opened her eyes she was only a couple of feet in the air and she landed with a small plop.  She was in front of a nice home, with a forest by it.  A lake was near by as well.  Then a cute brown thing that looked like a bunny rabbit but cuter came up to her and ran up on her shoulder and started to snuggle her cheek.  A girl with blue hair came by and greeted her.  Her name was Sasami.  Then other girls came by, five to be exact.  And a boy came running out as well to greet this new comer.  Then an old man came by as well.  Sasami introduced her and they all asked how did she appear in front of their house.  She said she didn't know.  The old guy said to call him grandpa so she did.  Grandpa made a room for her and she started to fit in with the other girls.  She mostly played with Sasami and spent time in Washu's lab.  She also spent time with Tenchi.  She went into his room and asked if she could sleep with him when ever she had nightmares.  Remember she's only four and she's been through a lot of changes of scenery and she has nightmares about the sword and light, and dreams about her friends she made.  She didn't want to leave here.  She wanted to stay somewhere.  The last day she spent with them Aiaka was jealous when she saw Tenchi's arm around little Suzuko in his bed that she yelled and almost attacked them, mostly Suzuko.  They  both woke up with a start and Suzuko dodged the attack and landed on Tenchi's window sill.  Then the sword appeared in front of her and Aiaka and the light came.  Tenchi became angry at Aiaka and shared his sadness with Sasami because she missed her too.  Four months passed but they felt that they knew her their whole lives, and the same with Suzuko and with everyone she's met.

   She found herself on a bed and staring into the eyes of a boy with green eyes, at least I think they are green.  He greeted her and said that he was Jamie and she said her name was Suzuko.  Then another came in, his name was Bit, he said the others were complaining that they were hungry.  She said that she was hungry too, so they started from there.  She went with them on the Blitz team's battles and helped out.  She stayed with them for another four months.  She too, made a strong friendship with them and they celebrated her fifth birthday and gave her a stuffed animal organiod and a black backpack, and some new clothes.  At the end of her birthday she was whisked away once again.  The team saw and understood what she meant when she told them that she was being moved by a light and a sword.

   She started to cry when she landed on a bridge over looking the sea.  A car stops in front of her and a tiger running behind it also stopped.  The tiger went to little Suzuko and started to nudge her with his head.  Five boys got out of the car and one girl and one little boy.  One of the five older boys bent down and lifted up her chin and asked what was wrong.  She answered that she was always being transported before she could say good bye to anyone.  Of course the group didn't know what was she talking about and asked if she would like to stay with them.  She replied yes and she sat in the back next to a guy with blond hair *Seiji*, and a guy with blue hair *Touma*and in front was a guy with brown hair*Cye*, a guy with black hair*Ryo* and in the passenger seat was a guy with brown hair*Kento*.  The other kid *Yuli*was riding on the tiger in the back.  The girl *Mia* was the one who drove the car.  Through out the car ride she was asked questions and she answered them.  She stayed four seven months and helped heal the warriors when they were injured after a battle.  When she had a strong bond with all of them.  She learned new fighting moves and well as practiced some of her old skills while she was there.  She gets transported in front of Seiji and Touma right after her first win at chess against Touma.  Seiji was about to challenge her when the flash came and took her and her things away.  Then they knew what she was talking about on the first day they met her.

   Suzuko wasn't surprised when she was taken away when she was having the a memorable time with the warriors, but she still cried.  She really, really didn't like this sword.  She wanted to stay with someone and go back to others so she could stay with them too.  For five months she stayed with a man named Darien.  He had this girl that liked him a lot and hated her *Suzuko*.  Darien on the other hand loved Suzuko and took her in when she landed in front of his apartment door, crying.  She helped Darien with his studies and he helped her learn how to cook, and taught her new things.  Even though she helped him with his studies, he helped her by teaching her what he was learning in school at that moment.  He gave her a necklace with a jewel on it, he said that it was not from this world and that he got someone inhuman to make it for him.  He told her it would show her the way when she was lost.  Then the sword came when her birthday was over and the light shown, Darien knew that this was the sword she didn't like.  Then the flash came and everything that belonged to her came with her.

   She's six and she spent the next year on a ship called the Outlaw Star.  She hung around Jim a lot and liked him the most.  She also liked Jiin (Japanese katakana spelling, I don't know how you want to spell his name so I made it the way I would write it Gomenasai for those of you out there) who taught her more things to do with the gun.  He was impressed with what she knew and how fast she learned.  She also got to blow up stuff because the gun that he gave her was really, really powerful.  He let her keep it too ^-^.  She became an ultimate pyromaniac due to Gene (Yes, I know, I'm indecisive).  She also did a lot of Melfina bashing.

   At the age of seven she landed in the Spirit world and found little Yukina and little Hiei.  She tried to befriend Hiei first because he was the first one she saw.   Surprisingly the sword let her stay there for three years.  So by the time she was going away she was ten * to the person that I told other wise, I'm sorry...Like I said, I'm indecisive*.   Not to mention she was growing on Hiei as well.  By the time she turned nine he talked to her as a friend would, something like he has with Kurama, but this trust builded faster.  She trained with Hiei which made her faster, which is never a good thing.  She was fast enough before she met Hiei, She never knew she could go faster, and Hiei thought the same for himself.  The flash came when she was sleeping on Hiei's shoulder.  *a collectable "Awww" and/or "How cute." would be good right now*

   She's ten, and really liked all of those she met.  She missed them, all of them equally and was grateful for what they taught her.  Now she was in a world where people dueled with monsters.  She stayed here for one week with the Kaiba brothers and builded a strong bond with Mokuba.  Nothing else to say.  When Mokuba went into her room she wasn't there.

   She ended up falling from the sky and landing on a guy with another boy on the cliff.  She didn't knock the guy that broke her fall because he was way too big.  The boy he was teaching was around fourteen.  The fourteen year old asked if the master was okay and his master called him a stupid apprentice.  Then the master carried Suzuko to the cabin and told Kenshin to get a bucket full of water.  She stayed with these two and learned some moves with a sword.  It was a lot easier for her because she knew how to use it.  She spent two weeks and pasted the final test.  Yes in two weeks.  It may seem impossible but I'm trying to send out to you people that she's a really, really, really fast learner.

   She spent her eleventh birthday *eleven months* in the hospitality with a boy named Tala and his home.  He's father could've cared less when she arrived with Tala and his mother was glad to have a girl in the house.  She always wanted a daughter and she ended up trying to spoil her any way she could.  She liked Tala a lot and he taught her about Bayblading and she became a challenge for him after two months of learning the art.  The second family she went to was with a boy named Kai, which was special, in his school at her stay in this dimension.

   Her twelfth birthday she spent it with a boy named Rey and he's older sister Shyao Lin and their master.  She trained and lived with them for one year.  The sword appeared to her on the first day but somehow she warded it off for one year.  She didn't know how it happened or she did it, but she was glad.

   The next time she was transported to her own time.  She woke up in a temple full of monks and they all flocked to her.  They said that she was bad for opening the dimensions on accident and that she shouldn't have done it.  They punished her by placing her in ice water meditation for four hours, over countless days.  Over the course of one year she went through training sessions and she learned how to control the sword.  She opened the dimensions on accident and went through all of the previous dimensions but all in one year.  It didn't matter because she went back in her practice sessions with the monks after she knew what to do and transported herself to all of the places she wanted to go.  But the accidental rift didn't stop there.  She continued to open portals on accident a lot more often, and went through a lot of different punishments, some the same but mostly different.  The punishment corresponded with how long she spent and what she did.  All of her dimension budies were all sought out by accidentals rifts she made.  Which was a good thing because you need to know where you are going before you go there.  So the monks weren't all that mad at her and gave her an easy punishment *if you don't remember it's four hours of meditation in ice water, in the morning*.  Her visits towards new dimensions were shorter because she new how to control the sword and tell it when to take her to a new place or old place.  Another reason why it was shorter was because she didn't want the monks to know that she was gone.  One of the first rifts she made after her very first lessons are as follows.  It may seem a long trip but she each of these dimensions were accessed at different times.

   Now, she's fifteen.  She spent the next six months in the world that was revolved around destroying a gear.  *yes people, guilty gear*  She trained with Ky, Sol, and Chipp.  All giving her advice and guidance while she was there.  They all helped at the same time, even if Ky and Sol hated each other, and Chipp being an outcast and stuff.  They all just connected with her in some way.  Ky saw with her skills she could be a Holy Knight no problem, Sol saw this coming and got her to follow him after her sessions with Ky.  She usually goes out for walks in the park after her sessions which were held in the morning till afternoon.  He talked to her in the park and so she started to learn from him after Ky's sessions.  His angle was to stop her from choosing to be a Holy Knight, and Chipp found her when she first arrived and worked with her in the morning till afternoon on the days she wasn't with Ky.  Her training sessions with Chipp and Ky were on alternate days and every evening after their sessions she was with Sol.  She learned a lot from all three of them and was grateful.  Sol opened up to her which was quite unpredicted, Ky fell for her also unpredicted, and Chipp was like any other boy around her age.  *Ky was 16 when they met.....right after he became captain*  She left after they all found out that she was taking lessons from one another, which was at the park when she met up with Sol for the last time.  The sword came and so did the flash.

   The next place she went too was just like planet Zi but older.  It was this place where she found Lieutenant Shubolts.  She became on of his pilots in his troops, even though she wasn't a certified solider the military, and the emperor said it was fine for her to join because of her advanced skills and easily gave Shubolts a run for his rank.  She stayed for five months.

   Until she was sixteen she went to this place called Spooler and spent her time with the Sorcerer Hunters.  Of course there's a lot to tell but even if it was only a month and she did became attached to Marron and pitied his older brother because of Chocolat.

   She landed herself in front of a capsule and was fronted by a really cute guy.   He had purple hair and the coolest clothes.  He introduced himself as Trunks and his mother Bulma peaked around the corner with Vegeta.  Trunk's introduction was quite shaky and Vegeta barged in when he saw her and started asking her all these questions.  She stayed there for three months and trained with them then the light sent her off.

   She spent three months in a place called Cephiro.  She didn't like this place because it had this one girl that got on her nerves.  Actually all three of them did but only one got to her the most.  She did fell in love with the place nonetheless.  The girl she didn't like was Hikaru because she seemed like a weak woman, so did the other two but more of her than the others.  It was true because she defeated her on her first day there.  She created a bond with the Autozam guys though.  She helped a kid named Zazu with new mechanical stuff, making lasers for the GTO and FTO out of scratch, repairing what he couldn't repair.  She taught a lot to Zazu and she faught against them in their Mechas which was loads of fun since she beat the both of them with a beat up old suit.  She healed Hikaru when ever she defeated her and helped her out on her strategies and some of her techniques.  After on week teaching her Hikaru didn't seem like the weak little girl, she just seemed less weak.

   Three months came and went when she spent them in a ship called Nedesico.  The crew was amazingly cool, and hilarious to be around.  She created a friendship with the girl named Ruri.  They shared intellectual conversations and played games against each other.  She enjoyed watching the captain of the ship get into messes as well.  She really liked Akido too.  *sorry if I spelt his name wrong.  I don't own the episodes, I borrowed them, and that wasn't for like two days.  It was for one day.  SORRY!!!!*

   She spent her seventeenth birthday with these pilots.  These guys all lived together under one big house.  They destroyed their suits because there was no use for them and so they destroyed them.  Even though they were destroyed they made new ones that were identical in every way, just in case they needed to use them.  She loved the company of Duo and Heero.  When ever they were together as a group, all six of them, something will always come up that was funny, or made them have a good time.  She went through a lot of Relena bashing and almost gave her permanent brain damage.

   After three months here, she went back to her dimension and landed in her room.  She found out that she was only gone for three minutes and that it didn't matter and the monks weren't going to get angry.  But they did.  They knew that she went away.  Monks know everything that happens in their temples and its scary.  She spent the next year training.  After her last year with the monks a girl called Dragon Vision came by and took her in.  She was already acquainted with the monks and they knew that she would keep her eye on Suzuko.  So there you have it folks!  Her full life from right now.  Suzuko is currently eighteen and even thought she's an adult, she still does what I say, why?  Because I am the only one in my power to bring her back when she is lost in the rift of dimensions she opened on accident.  

   This fic takes part when she in in the beginning of her second year of training.  So there you have it folks, her history so far.  Sorry it it was a bore.  I needed to blow off some thougths.  I'm still on a writer's block though......  Could you do me a favor and review on what I should do next??  PLEASE?!?!?!


	6. Fast Food Anyone?

*Note from the future: This chapter was supposed to be after chapter four. This chapter was my writer's block chapter. Chapter five was an unexpected chapter and I'm going to delete soon. I really didn't like writing chapter five...but I was on a writer's block so you can't blame me.* I hope you liked the last chapter *which was chapter four*, I know, I know, the intro to the chapter was really, really long, and the chapter itself was really long too. I'm sorry, I really had a blast writing it though. I really didn't hope for it to be so long. Did you like it? I'll try to make it short this time. EMPHASIS ON TRY! This one is going to be a blast for you out there too. I've decided to go with my first type of scene, even though the second choice was really fun to do. ENJOY!  
  
~~~~~~~~ Demi's room ~~~~~~~~  
  
Demi: Yesterday was fun wasn't it? :)  
Suzuko: I can't believe you made me do that....I can't believe he didn't just kill me....WAAHHH!!!!! ;-;  
Demi: ?_? What's wrong with her?  
Ryoko: -_- Don't pay her mind....She saw Kurama in the Dark Tournament, you know...when he was battling Touya and put the death plant...seed...thing in himself....and when he's nearly beaten to death...That thing.  
Demi: ;-; DON'T REMIND ME!!!!!!!!! *sniff sniff* I love TOUYA!!!  
Amie: OI! You two are helpless. HE'S FINE!!!!!!!!! You SAW HIM YESTERDAY!!!!!!! HE'S FINE!!!!!!  
Demi: There was no need to shout...GEEZZZ....SOMEONE'S PEEVED.  
Amie: I'm not peeved...just highly annoyed.  
Demi: :)  
Amie: :)  
Ryoko: :)  
Suzuko: :)  
*smiling is contagious*  
Demi: Where are the Dragon Knights? We need them here. We can't do this with out them!!! THEY ARE A MAIN PIECE IN THIS THING!!!! WHERE ARE THEY???  
Rath: :) WERE HERE!!!  
Demi: *sigh* Don't do THAT! You scared the heebe jeebes out of me! Now.Pull up a chair, sit on the couch, the floor, the desk, or on the bed. LET'S BEGIN!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A flash came....a flash is there....a flash is ever there....  
  
Demi, Suzuko, Ryoko, and Amie: O.o  
Demi: Wha?! This looks familiar....THATZ!!!!  
Thatz: Look I need to ask, why is it that everything ends and begins with a flash?  
Demi: Because...We end with a flash there for we need to begin with a flash.  
Thatz: That still doesn't answer my question.  
Ryoko: Look, she'll tell you later...Okay?  
Thatz: But I WANNA KNOW NOW!!!  
Ryoko: *rams him down and ties him up, but he gets away*  
Thatz: I wont fall for the same thing twice!  
Amie: *rams him down and ties him up, and he stays tied*  
Thatz: O.o  
Everyone: :)  
Demi pushes play.  
  
A flash came and went followed by wails from above.  
"SUZUKO!!! WHY DID WE START FROM THE SKY?!?!?!? WE ALWAYS STARTED FROM THE GROUND!!!"  
"REMEMBER WHEN I SAID I HAD NO POWER TO WHERE WE GO TO??? THAT INCLUDED HOW WE GOT THERE!!!!"  
All four are screaming, making their presence known to all those who were around in a one mile radius. Even with all the screaming and wailing, someone didn't notice so she was the one they landed on. All four of them landed on the same person. Rune was the first to land. The pressure he put on the girl showed, for she fell. Then all three landed on the girl, causing her to crash due to the heavy load that had been put on her back.  
The girl had this look: X_X  
"Ding dong the bitch is dead." *Yahiko* (^-^ I got that from Xena- the episode where they visited the land of Illusha, I love Aries and Eros! :)  
"WOO HOO!!!! KENSHIN ISN'T THIS THE GREATEST THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED?!?!?!?!?!?" *Sano*  
"YEP! THIS IS THE GREATEST!!!" *Kenshin*  
"UNCLE KEN!!! UNCLE KEN!!! KAORU'S DEAD!!! YAY!!!"  
"UNCLE KEN!!! YAY!!!"  
"Owwie...Thatz! Rath!! Suzuko!!!! WOULD YOU MIND GETTING OFF OF ME?!"  
Suzuko jumps off of Rune, Rath and Thatz.  
"Hey, you guys okay?"  
Rune was on the bottom of the pile and had landed on Kaoru. Thatz landed on Rune's back. Rath was the one to land on top of that as well as Suzuko. Both of them landed in a sitting position.  
Suzuko helps Rath up and then Thatz and Rune. She bent down to feel Kaoru's pulse.  
"There's no pulse. You guys killed her....Oh THANK YOU!!!!"  
Suzuko starts to hug the horror-stricken knights.  
"But....We killed her and we didn't mean too. How is it that killing her is a good thing???"  
"Oh don't fret little Rune!!! She was a bad, bad person."  
She then diverted her attention towards Kenshin and his gang. She starts to run over towards them and when she finally gets there she flings her arms around Sanosuke Sagara.  
"SANO:):)!!!!!"  
"HI SUZUKO!!!! HOW'VE YOU BEEN?!?!?!"  
"Hello Suzuko. Long time no see."  
"Hi Kenshin!! *still hugging Sano*"  
"What brings you to this plane?"  
"The same reason why I was here the last time. :)"  
"Accident." *Aoshi*  
"AOSHI!!!!!:) :)"  
Suzuko hopped over to Aoshi and starts giving him hugs and snuggles. Misao is there and she doesn't mind.  
"Hi Misao! :) How are you?"  
"I'm fine. :)"  
"That's nice!!!"  
"Sa..sano..."  
Kenshin and crew, along with Suzuko, all turn their heads to the sprawled body on the ground.  
"Sano???Why is she saying your name?"  
"Long story :(."  
"Damn. She's not dead yet. We have to save her. It's the only humane thing to do."  
"Damn."*Yahiko*  
"Lord Aoshi? Do you have the heart to kill such a pathetic soul?" *Misao*  
"Unfortunately no.."  
"WAIT!!! She's not dead yet? How could anyone survive such a crash??"  
"Huh? Who are you?"  
"I'm Rath :) !!!!"  
"Rath, Rune, Thatz, come on you guys, we're going to go to the Dojo. Who's going to carry Kaoru to her room at the dojo?"  
"I guess I will."  
"You sure about that Sojiro??"  
"Its okay Suzuko!!"  
Suzuko then lets go of Aoshi and goes back to her Dragon Knights.  
They reach the Dojo.  
"Wow. This place looks great!"  
"It has been a long time since you've been here."  
"Yeah. It has been a long time. Where's Megumi? I didn't see her with you guys in town."  
"Yeah, she's out for the week. She had to go somewhere for an emergency, low numbers of doctors and such. They need all the help they can get. That's why we're watching over Ayame and Suzume."  
"I'm hungry."  
"Thatz...I wish we could be with the four hellions right now. You would love hanging out with them. I miss them..."  
"Um..Oneesan You feeling all right?"  
"Huh? Oh..yeah sure. I'm fine. Just remembering my friends that's all. I miss them."  
"So, what now? I'm still hungry." *Thatz*  
"I'm hungry too." *Yahiko*  
"So, what now? Should we cook?" *Suzuko*  
"Sure why not?!" *Misao*  
"Do you want to fight?" *Sano*  
"That was random." *Sojiro's back from Kaoru's room*  
"Sojiro! You're back!"  
"I guess we can always battle each other for the hell of it. There's nothing else to do."*Yahiko*  
"But can we do only one battle today please?"  
"Why Suzuko?"  
"Because Misao. I already have two people to fight each other."  
"Who? Kenshin and Aoshi? Aoshi and Sojiro? Sojiro and Sano? Sano and Aoshi? You and me? Me and Yahiko? You and Kenshin? We all know who will win in that one though...No offense to Kenshin or anything...Ohh I know a really good one! You and SOJIRO!!!! You haven't fought him yet. That would be AWESOME!!!!"  
"No, Kenshin and Rath! That would be the best!"  
"I don't want to fight."  
"Oh, sorry Kenshin, I forgot."  
"Not even for fun?"  
"Sorry Sano. It's no use. Once one has made his mind. It takes forever and a day to make him change his choice. Right Kenshin?"  
"Yep! I don't feel like it today. Today is too nice for bloodshed."  
"And yet, we have to watch over Kaoru."  
"It doesn't mean you two can't fight."  
"What do you mean Kenshin?"  
"You and Sojiro."  
"I can't do that!"  
"Why not?" *Sojiro*  
"Because. You're just too CUTE!!!!"  
"Okay :)"  
"SANO!!!"  
"Great, it's Kaoru."  
"Sano...you still haven't told me why Kaoru's calling you instead of Kenshin. She didn't like you much after I left. What's going on?"  
"Well, it's a long story. I don't think you want to hear it."  
"SANO!!!!" Kaoru runs towards them and before she can get to him Suzuko grabs his arm and starts pulling on it.  
"I'm going to start cooking. Sano come with me PLEASE???"  
"Sure no problem..I would love to be any where but here."  
They make their way to the kitchen and away from Kaoru which is confused at the moment.  
"Can I come too?!"  
They both stop and they both look back.  
"Sure Misao! We'd love your company! Any body else want to help out with cooking COME TO THE KITCHEN!"  
Misao joins them, leaving the boys with a confused Kaoru.  
"Sano? Where are you going?"  
"DIE DEMON DIE!!!!!"  
"Rath! Control yourself! Don't damage the dojo!!!! RATH STOP RIGHT NOW!!!!"  
  
~~on the way to the kitchen~~  
"Hey you guys..." Suzuko stops in her tracks causing Sano and Misao to stop.  
"Yeah what is it?"  
"Did you hear that yell? Do you think it was safe leaving two innocent girls to early exposure to violence?"  
"Don't worry, Kenshin is watching over them."  
"Yeah Suzuko! Don't worry about those two! LET'S COOK!!!!!"  
"YEAH!!!!"  
  
~~~back in the courtyard where everyone is~~~  
"RATH!!!!!"  
"DIE DIE DIE!!!!"  
"WAAHHH!!!! HEELLPPP MEEE!!!!!!"  
"I give..." Rune makes his way to the porch where everyone was after five minutes of trying to keep everything in order with Kaoru and Rath.  
"Well, we got our fight for the day." *Yahiko*  
"Yeah we sure did, but its not much of a fight." *Thatz*  
"You got that right." *Yahiko*  
"Huh?! Where did that girl Rath was chasing go too?"  
"I don't know Rune."  
Distant crashes and screams can be heard.  
"What was that?"  
"Let's go and check it out."  
"I'll stay here with Ayame and Suzume. You guys go."  
"Come on Rath. I doubt that she's up in that tree."  
"Okay Rune. I'm coming!"  
Everyone except Kenshin (who chose to stay with Ayame and Suzume so they don't see what's going on*come on people...they don't need an early look on major violence and total gory situations now can we? We can't let those two turn into another Kotori!*) left for the source of the commotion.  
They make it to the kitchen and they see pandemonium in the kitchen. Food flying all over the place, the source of it all were three girls and the only guy present was on the island in the middle of the kitchen.  
"What the HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?!" *Saito*  
"Huh? *where did you come from??*" Suzuko stops half way when she was about to throw the tomato in her hand. Everything finally becomes still in the kitchen.  
"She started it!" Both Misao and Suzuko pointed to Kaoru.  
"NO I DID NOT!!!" Kaoru takes a hand full of noodles and throws it at Suzuko but she ducked and it hit Saito dead in the face.  
As the noodles start to slowly drop from Saito's face Suzuko starts a conversation with Misao.  
"Uh-oh." *Suzuko*  
"We're in big trouble......" *Misao*  
The noodles hit the ground and Saito is very angry. He comes over to the counter of the island near them all and takes a plate full of sticky rice and dumps it all over Kaoru.  
"Hey you can't do that to Kaoru THAT YOU CAN'T!" *Kenshin*  
"Yeah! You can't!!!" *Sano*  
"Kenshin... Sano..." *Kaoru all happy*  
"Only we can!!!"  
*Kaoru does anime fall*  
Sano and Kenshin takes the fish guts from the cutting board and start throwing it at Saito. The first throw didn't hit Saito for he ducked. When he did, the first throw of guts hit Yahiko and Sojiro. Yahiko and Sojiro takes a bag of salt and throws it at Sano and Kenshin, not missing I might add. Then they *Sano and Kenshin* go and miss again because they were aiming at Yahiko and Sojiro to seek revenge. This time it hit Rune, and Rune being Rune, he went all out crazy *even though he wont admit it*. Rath was hit with tsukemono by Yahiko's aim for Sojiro. Rath hit Aoshi with a little squash because he was aiming for Yahiko. After a few senseless minutes of throwing at anyone and running all over the place, they all took something in their hands and stopped. All but one gathered to one side and started a gang up on one person. Then they launched. It all hit Kaoru and made her stagger. She tries to stay balanced so she reaches up and tries to pull herself up. But she grabbed the Yakitori pot instead of placing her hand on the counter top. She places all her weight on the pot and the pot spills on her.  
"WWAAAHHH!!! HOT HOT WATER!!!! IT BURNS!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!!"  
Everyone stops and: O.o  
With that she runs out of the door not seeing where she was going and rammed into a tree trunk, giving her a nosebleed and a concussion and an instant hemorrhage of the brain. She dies at the spot due to her bad sense of judgment.  
Everyone in the kitchen is celebrating. Once the celebrating stops everyone looks at the mess in the kitchen.  
"That was fun and all but now what?"  
"Yahiko! We clean it up silly!"  
"But Suzuko, wouldn't it take a really, really long time?" *Rune*  
"No, not really."  
"You know what's really funny? We've been fighting for about twenty minutes and we made a year's worth of mess!!!! ISN'T THAT COOL?!"  
"Shut up Yahiko."  
"Don't tell me what to do rooster head!"  
"Like I said, don't worry!" Suzuko said this fast for she didn't want another raging fight because they were all out of food, and only one knife was thrown...and that was the number she wanted to keep it at. She grips the air to get her sword. She places her palm on it and a strong wind comes out of it. It came and went in a matter of seconds, along with the sword.  
"There! I told you! No sweat!"  
The kitchen was back to its gleaming shininess and cleanliness.  
Everyone had a look of surprise because they too, were all clean.  
"Exactly where did all the stuff go to???"  
"I disintegrated it with the wind. ^-^"  
"That was so cool! Can it clean the dojo?"  
"*smack behind the head* Don't try and get out of your chores Yahiko!!" *Misao*  
"Misao...I was just kidding."  
"Hey...Someone's missing..." *Suzuko*  
"Yeah! Thatz didn't follow us. At least he didn't all the way." *Rath*  
"You mean the guy with the scar on his face? I told him to watch over Ayame and Suzume."  
"What?! You left Thatz with AYAME AND SUZUME?!" *Suzuko*  
"WHA?! It's not like he's going to do anything to them." *Saito*  
But Suzuko didn't hear this, she went out the back way and started to go to the courtyard.  
"It's not what you think. It's more like what Thatz will teach them."  
"Like what?"  
"Thievery and trying to get out of situations if you're caught doing it. That kind of thing."  
"Rath! Don't be silly! He wouldn't do such a thing with little girls would he?"  
"Anyway, I've been wanting to ask, how did this all start?" *Sojiro*  
"Ohh...yeah..." *Misao*  
  
~~*Misao goes through flashback* they enter the kitchen~~  
"What will we make today?" *Misao*  
"I know! How about Yakitori?!" *Suzuko*  
"And some soba too!!! YUM!" *Misao*  
"Ohh! We have to have some fish too!" *Suzuko*  
"YEAH!!" *Misao*  
"AND SOME MEAT BUNS!!" *Suzuko*  
"Aren't you two going a little too far with this food thing?" *Sano*  
"Don't be silly! We have to feed you all along with Thatz!!!" *Suzuko*  
"Does he really eat that much?" *Sano*  
"More than you think." *Suzuko*  
"Okay! Let's start cooking!" *Sano*  
"I really didn't know you could cook Sano. I just dragged you with me because I didn't want Kaoru to get to you." *Suzuko*  
"Actually I do cook...a little." *Sano*  
After a few minutes of cooking, almost everything is done. They had to clean a few things up and then get every thing put out. Then their attention was adverted to the door. The door slammed so suddenly and with a huge bang that the vegetables on the counter top slightly shook.  
"THERE YOU ARE!!!"  
"HUH?"  
They see Kaoru in all her rage.  
"You think you can get away with it don't you?"  
"What'd I do?"  
"Don't play dumb! You were trying to brainwash my koi!!!"  
"For one, I have NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT AND FOR ANOTHER THING, HE'S NOT YOUR KOI! HE'S MY ONIISAN!!! On the count of that I'm to young to consider myself his koi...WHY AM I HAVING THIS CONVERSATION?!"  
"DIE BITCH FOR TRYING TO TAKE MY KOIBITO!!!!"  
"STAY AWAY FROM MY ONIISAN!!!"  
Kaoru launched an attack on Suzuko. She threw everything in sight at her. Suzuko takes the cutting board and blocks the objects Kaoru's launching. A knife was thrown next and it the cutting board dead center, where Suzuko's heart would be. Suzuko throws the cutting board to the ground and takes out the honey jar. She zoomed around the kitchen and stopped behind Kaoru, which was clueless at the moment. Then Suzuko dumps the contents of the honey jar onto Kaoru's head and zooms away from her.  
"WAAHH!!! WHAT DID YOU DO?! MY HEAD...ITS ALL STICKY!!!"  
"hehe..."  
"Take this!!!!"  
Kaoru was now near the counter and launched an all out attack of vegetables, fruits and everything else. She launches a bag of flour. Suzuko ducks down and seeks the temporary shelter of the island in the middle of the kitchen. The flour was not wasted though. The bag hit Misao just below her neck. All three girls are stunned to the spot.  
"Mi.Misao are you okay?"  
"I'm fine Suzuko..." Misao said this through gritted teeth.  
"You sure??" Suzuko was a little worried.  
"Just do me a favor and get out of my way." Misao makes her way to the barrels of Tsukemonos and starts throwing the contents aiming for Kaoru. And thus starting an all out war on all three girls. When Misao was done with the tsukemonos, she went after the squeeze bottle of ketchup, courtesy of Suzuko. She started to spray it all over the place.  
"MUUHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" *Misao*  
  
"O.o" *Kaoru*  
  
* Suzuko side steps away from Misao not minding the ketchup being sprayed on her* Then the attack began again. Then the voice of Saito could be heard.  
  
~~end of flashback~  
They hear a distant yell.  
All exit the kitchen to find Thatz on the ground, in the courtyard, with a sword to his neck with the bearer of the sword with vein popping out.  
"SUZUKO!!!! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING???"  
"Huh? Someone call my name?"  
Everyone: "Huh?"  
Suzuko comes out of the room where Ayame and Suzume were sleeping.  
"What are you doing there?"  
"Um...I was looking for Suzume and Ayame to see what Thatz taught them then I see them sleeping in their rooms. Why?"  
"Hey you guys...if that's Suzuko, who's that over there? You know the one that is about to kill Thatz."  
"Someone was about to kill THATZ?! WHERE IS THAT BASTARD?!" Suzuko looks over in the courtyard and see the person standing over him.  
"Hey! What do you think your doing?!"  
"Oh, hey Suzuko! How's it been going?"  
"Thatz are you okay?" *Suzuko confused.*  
"Fine and dandy!!! ^-^"  
"Shi...Shishio?? What are you doing here??" *Suzuko*  
"Teaching your friend here a few new tricks."  
Shishio is all nice-nice and helps Thatz to his feet.  
"Thank you! I'll be sure to keep those tips in mind Shishio!!"  
"Why are you here Shishio?"  
"I wanted to see you of course! My old buddy Kenshin!!!"  
"O.o" *Suzuko*  
"Um...what happened to Shishio?" *Suzuko*  
"Kenshin's little speeches about repenting got to him."  
"I dislike bad guys, but what I dislike more is a bad guy turned good."  
"You know Suzuko? I can't agree with you more."  
"Well, I guess we'd better go. You guys ready to go?"  
"Yeah! Let's go! More places! More demons!! YAY!!!!"  
"Hehe...I'll see you guys later! Bye Aoshi! Bye Oniisan!!! Bye Misao!! BYE EVERYONE!!!"  
"Bye Mr. Shishio!"  
"Bye!"  
"Bye!"  
Suzuko grips the air and the sword comes out once more to take them to another plane with a flash.  
  
~~~~ Back to Demi's room ~~~~  
  
Demi: Right! I hope you guys had fun with that! It was really cool to write! Leave a review at the end and thanks for reading!!!  
  
Thatz: All that precious food wasted...WE DIDN'T GET TO EAT!!!!  
  
Demi: If I'm not mistaken, YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE, besides Yahiko but he doesn't count, THAT WAS HUNGRY!!!  
  
Thatz: But still...  
  
Suzuko: Can we do that again?! OH, PLEASE?! I WANT ANOTHER FOOD FIGHT!!!!  
  
Amie: OH LIKE THE ONE IN THE SPIRIT WORLD?!?!?!  
  
Suzuko: ^-^UUU  
  
Amie: Yeah, I thought so.  
  
Thatz: Now do I get to know why we start with a flash and end with a flash all the time? Doesn't it seem so...dull?  
  
Demi: Look. I told you in the beginning. We have to begin the way we ended. And we started with the flash because it signifies that the portal was accessed. Now do you get it?  
  
Thatz: Geez, and how come it took you so long to answer it?? It was a simple question and I got a simple answer! WHY DID YOU MAKE IT HARDER FOR ME TO GET THE ANSWER?!  
  
Demi: Because it's fun to watch you twitch over something.  
  
Everyone in the room: *nodding their head*  
  
Thatz: CHE!  
  
Demi: Hey, where did Ryoko go?  
  
Amie: She went under the covers. You know her fear of Kenshin and everything.  
  
Demi: Oh yeah...the Kenshin thing. I thought she was over that fear thing.  
  
Amie: Nope. She's still has it.  
  
Demi: Hehe...To the readers: Sorry for the smiles, they were supposed to do that cool smily in a circle, you know the smily like in minesweeper, but something happened to the upload and: Thank you for reading! More to come soon since it's break from school time!!! YAY!!!! LEAVE A REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
